A Long Time Coming
by letitfall
Summary: Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze has just arrived back from Spain, freeing Roma from the cruelty and oppression of the Borgia. But is Roma isn't completely free of corruption and greedy Templars. In fact they are fighting even harder to win back their rule. Along with a working class woman named Sofia and her family, can they save Roma? ((Feel free to give me feedback!))
1. Fight

_((Hello! First I'd like to say a few things before you read this fanfic. First off I'd like to personally thank you for reading it. It is my first fanfiction and although I'm noto really a writer, this is something that I'm doing to get me through some stuff. Second, I based this on an RP I did with a friend. Although some things have changed, I really enjoyed the RP and we happened to stop writing each other. So with her blessing, I started to write this. And third of all, I know that in cannon AC-Maria Auditore dies in 1504. But in this (I would say AU) she is still alive. I feel like Maria has a lot to offer still. So that's it, and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have writing it!))_

The year was 1507 and it happened to be a beautiful day in Rome. Ezio Auditore da Firenze a Master Assassin has just arrived back from Spain, defeating Cesare Borgia and his army. Finally letting Rome have its freedom it so rightly deserved. "Roma..." he said as he smiled slightly underneath his white hood. "I must get to the Rosa in Fiore to tell mother is Claudia of my return." Ezio whipped his rein to let his horse trot a little faster. As he went further and further into the city, the courtesans noticed him and blew a kisses at him, the thieves leaning over the rooftops to cheer at him as he nodded and smiled at all the acknowledgment. A woman looked up from her father's table to notice all the cheering and saw Ezio as he rode past her father's pottery table.

"Sofia can you please hand me those pots next to you?" An old and tender voice said beside her, she looked at the floor and noticed ornate pots.

"Of course father, anything else we need?" She bent down and picked up the heavy pots and placing them on the wooded table. Sofia was around her late thirties and started to help out her father and brother Bruno at her father's vase shop after her mother died. She had chestnut brown hair and when it wasn't tied up it past her shoulders. Her eyes were a gentle hazel-green and had sun kissed skin. She wasn't all about wearing dresses, mostly because she didn't care to.

"I think that is it my dear." He said picking up the pots and placing them accordingly on the table, turning them to show off the hand painted colors. "Oh! Of course, how can I forget? I need you to get us food, here's a list of what we need." He said strengthening up and looking at his daughter.

"Va bene father, I'll be on my way then." Sofia walked around the table and started to walk down the road. "Sofia!" Her father screamed for her, she giggled to herself and rolled her eyes and then turned around. "Yes?"

"Try and find Bruno, we need his strong arms today." She laughed at the notion of finding her older brother. "Where on earth will I be able to find him in this big city?"

"Don't worry you'll find him, and make these errands quick. Vai su (Go on)." Her father said while flicking his hands.

Ezio got off his horse and headed through the door of the Rosa in Fiore. The brothel was busy, flowing with people and the loud chatter of people. He grazed the main room for either his sister or mother. His mother was making her way down the long stairwell when she saw him.

"Ezio?" She said softly to him, making her way and embracing him tightly.

"Mother I am home..." He said embracing her back; he towered over her as he always did. He pulled away from her and pulled down his hood to show his face. Maria looked up at him looking straight into his soul as she always does and making him feel young again.

"Is it done, is Ceasre dead?" She said quietly so none of the patrons heard her.

"Si, it is done. The Borgia will no longer plague our family or Roma and I am home for good." He said with a great big smile. Maria placed her hand upon Ezio's cheek, "Such great news my son, we must tell the others."

"Where is Claudia? Didn't I leave her to run this place?" He looked around to see if Claudia was around but she was nowhere to be seen.

Maria pulled away from him and gracefully placed one hand in the other. "Don't you worry Ezio, she is upstairs in her office talking to a few of our girls. Follow me, we will go see her."

"Bene I will be right behind you. "He said walking behind his mother. Following her upstairs and to the right heading down a long hallway. For as long as he's been here, he has not once smelled roses in this place. He never noticed the blooming flowers that were placed upon every inch of the brothel. "Mother, since when did the Rosa in Fiore smell like roses?" Maria laughed, "Since the first week we have been here. You were too preoccupied dealing with the Borgia that you never realized how much effort me and your sister put into the place."

"Well that would explain why I feel like this place has gotten bigger since the last time I was here as well." He snickered. "Well now that you are done, you can notice things more." Maria smirked at Ezio and then turned around and gestured him to continue to walk with her. Maria turned towards a closed door and knocked and entered when it was okay to.

Claudia was leaning over behind her desk talking to three courtesans. "I must stress the importance of this mission. It is very important to the Brotherhood that we take these men off our streets to make it a safer. I trust you three with my life and I trust you to find out where Il Bulldog is."

"You can trust us Mistress. We will find out where this figilo di putana is hiding and bring you any information on his whereabouts." One of the courtesan's said with a stern angry voice.

"Molto bene. Go get him girls." Claudia said with a smiled proudly of her girls. She watched them as they headed towards the door to leave and saw her mother and brother standing there. "Ezio!" Claudia said standing up straight and running towards her brother. Ezio however was paying attention to one of the courtesans who were leaving the room.  
"Bella…" Ezio said smiling at the woman as she left the room winking at him just before she turned to head down the hallway. He turned back his attention towards his sister who was crossing her arms and has a sour face. He laughed, "What?"

"Oh nothing you testa di grasso (fat head), just that I was standing her waiting for a hug and you completely ignored me to grab the attention of one of the girls." She said furiously.

"Claudia!" Maria yelled in response to her daughter's choice of words. "Be nice to your brother, he just got back!"

Ezio couldn't help but laugh a little more. "It's okay mother, I am a fat head. But sister, you have to understand. I cannot resist a woman's beauty which is why I am paying attention to you right now. My little sister, just as beautiful and deadly as I last saw you." Ezio charmed his way into Claudia's arms; he hugged her tightly, just to reassure that he was there.

"So how was it brother?" She said after pulling away from the embrace.

"How was what?" Ezio walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, unfastening he belt and loosening his robe.

"You know, killing that bastardo Cesare." She said walking back to her desk and slightly leaning on it while Maria sat down beside Ezio.

Ezio sighed, "Cesare was a proud man even when he faced death. He was going on about how he was going to lead mankind into a new world and that I wouldn't kill him, now man could." He ruffled his own hair and used his fingers to comb back some strands of hair that was in his face.

"And you killed him right?" Claudia said in response.

"Si, I left his life in fate's hand. I let him fall off of a wall and I confirmed that he was dead with my own eyes. He is gone, Rodrigo is gone and Lucrezia is long from here. We and the people are free." Claudia gave a sigh, "If only that was true brother." She said hesitantly.

"What's happened?" Ezio leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees.

"There is a new gang in the city, a very big and influential one. It has become the Assassin's top priority to get rid of these men."

"They are more influential than the Borgia?" Ezio looked at both his mother and sister who started to pace up and down the room. "They have influence many important political men through blackmail and took many of my girls away from me and they abuse their power and beat up helpless people around the city." Ezio's face grew long with concern and leaned back into his chair.

"Claudia as well as the others has been chasing out this man called Il Bulldog and his men but they are very hard to find." Maria started to explain, "And when we find a lead they don't talk and still these men elude us." Claudia further explained. Ezio rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Well it looks like my work is cut for me." He looked up at Claudia.

"Mi dispace Ezio, I know you just got back from Spain. But we can use your help."

"Si of course, you can count on me." Ezio said standing up from the chair and throwing his belt over his shoulders. Claudia reluctantly smiled, "Grazie brother."

"But before you do anything, you must rest. I'm sure you can use it." Maria said and Ezio nodded. "May I stay here?"

"Of course you may, stay as long as you need brother." Claudia walked towards Ezio and hugged him again. "It is good to see you brother, if you need anything let me or mother know and we'll see to it that it is done." Ezio couldn't resist smiling.

"Send a pigeon to the hideout; let them know that I have returned. " Ezio said while walking out into the hallway. "Mother would you care to escort me to my room?" Maria nodded and Ezio held out his arm for her to hold as they walked to his room.

Sofia started to walk towards the small market; the smell of fresh fruit filled the air. The sound of many people talking, heralds are talking about the daily news and the beggar's begging. The market was very busy and so was many of the food stands. She looked at the list her father gave her and started to go down the list buying them and soon she was done with the errands and heading back to her father's stand. The roads were still a bit crowded so she decided it was best to take the short cut behind the market. She walked briskly because she knew it would be a long route. "Merda.." She said to herself, "Bruno that ass…" She turned around and accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a slightly larger man who seemed wealthy on account of the clothing he was wearing. "Mi scusi signore, I apologize." The man looked down at her and smirked.

"It is not a problem bella donna, accidents happen for a reason." He bent down and took her hand and kissed the top of it. Sofia quickly snatched her hand back and smiled politely.

"Um, I best be on my way now." She said and tried to walk past the group of men but one of the men blocked her path. "Excuse me, but you are in my way." She said looking up the man; only the man did not budge.

"I'm sorry bella donna, please forgive me but I cannot just let you go. You see as I said everything happens for a reason and you bumping into me are exactly what I mean." The man started to walk closer to her grinning like a little boy who got a new wooden sword and Sofia's heart started to race as he stopped in front of her to stroke her cheek.

"Trust me signore-"

"Please, call me Fabio." His finger started to rub against her lower lip. Fabio was a fancy dressed noble who wore mostly blue and black garments. We was small in height compared to the other men surrounding him, and the jewelry seemed to over extenuate his shortness. He had a goatee and a crooked grin.

"Uh trust me Fabio, it meant nothing. It was just an accident." She started to back up forgetting that the other man was behind her. He pushed her slightly into Fabio he chuckled.

"How do you know? You just bumped into me again." He looked at her basket.

"What? No, that was his fault he pushed me into you. Please I just want to get back to my father, he' expecting me back by now." She began to panic.  
"Don't worry mia cara, we'll take good care of you and you will be on your way soon enough." He snatched the basket away from her and gave it to one of the other men to hold and pulled her to him. She struggled and pushed away from Fabio hoping that she could get away but he was stronger than she was.

"Please no! I'll scream!" She shouted as Fabio covered her mouth.

"You scream and I'll kill you. Do you understand, scream and your dead." Fabio said quietly, and Sofia nodded in response. "Molto bene, let's get started." Fabio brought her to a secluded area and started to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers and pushing his tongue inside of her mouth. She started to feel sick and almost wanted to throw up. Fabio lifted up her shirt and brought his hand up to one of her breasts and started to squeeze. She looked around for a way to escape, Fabio stopped kissing her and pushed her up against the wall and started to pull down her pants and untie his. As he was distracted she kicked him in the groin and quickly pulled up her pants and started to make a run for it the opposite way but one of the men grabbed her from behind. "No! Let go of me!" She struggled to get free.

"Brutta! You hurt me you fucking bitch!" Fabio started to stand up while holding his groin. "I'm going to kill you." He came after her wielding a knife.

"No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sofia pleaded and Fabio stood there and smirked.

"No?" He asked. Sofia nodded and started to cry.

"Please."

"Fine, I won't kill you out of the goodness of my own heart. I am a very powerful man mia cara, I can do whatever I please. But I'll tell you what, if you spread those long legs of yours and let me fuck you like the whore you are. I'll give you everything you wanted. What do you say?" Fabio dragged the knife to her neck and pressed. Before she could say anything something hit the other man over the head and let go of her and before she knew it she was on the ground checking her throat. Fabio's knife fell to the ground and he ran away. "You'll pay for your intrusion!" Fabio shouted from the distance.

"Yeah? I look forward to that!" the man spit on the ground and looked at Sofia."Are you alright?" He walked over to hear and picked her up from the ground.

"Bruno? Thank God!" She hugged him and held him as tight as she could, tears started to roll down her face.

"Si, it's okay. Shh, it's okay. I'm here sister." Even though Bruno was the younger sibling, he was larger in height and in size. The man was pure muscle and only in his late twenties.

"How did you find me?" She looked up at him wiping her tears away.

"Father sent me to look for you. He said you would be at the market and since the streets are crowded I took this path. I guess we had the same idea, but what the hell happened? Who was that?" He pulled Sofia away from him to get a look at her. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know who he is. I accidentally bumped into him and then he grabbed me after I apologized and started to walk away." Bruno looked angry.

"Pezzo di merda." Bruno said. Sofia realized she wasn't holding the basket anymore.

"Merda, the basket!" She stammered while turning back to run and get it.

"It's okay, father will understand. We better get you back before any more of those thugs come along." Sofia nodded, "Si, lead the way brother." Bruno put his arm around her and helped her to walk.


	2. Refreshed

Ezio woke up with the covers barely covering him. He slid up and rested up against the pillows. A woman was getting dressed near the door and turned around when she her him get up. "Buongiorno Ezio." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Buongiorno mia cara, why are you over there getting dressed. When you should be in bed with me?" He made sure that there wasn't much to cover him. The woman giggled.

"Ezio you know I have to go and look for Il Bulldog. Your sister is counting on me." She started to tie up her hair in a ribbon.

"Si, but there is a little more time for me isn't there? Come here and sit next me." He beckoned the woman over and she complied. She walked up to his side of the bed and sat next to him. He started to brush back her hair and lightly kissed her shoulder. "Please come back to bed with me. I'm not done with you yet." He smirked at her and then kissed her again on the lips. The woman couldn't resist him and leaned into him. He pulled her onto the bed.

"Oh, Ezio…" She giggled.

It was an hour later when Ezio finally left his room and made his way down the hall back to Claudia's room. The brothel wasn't as busy yet so it was quiet throughout the building. He was just in his white shirt, pants and boots with his hair tied in his red ribbon. He turned to the door to Claudia's room and knocked.

"Come in!" A voice from the other side of the door said. Ezio walked through the door and found his sister and mother eating.

"May I join you two?" He said walking towards them and gesturing to a chair.

"There is plenty, so sit." Claudia said while eating some cheese with bread. Ezio kissed Maria on the cheek before he sat down at a small table. "How fair did you sleep?" Maria asked while eating some grapes and then offering Ezio some. He took a few from the vine and started to eat one after another while grabbing a slice of cheese.

"Bene, the best sleep I've had for months." He smiled and grabbed more grapes.

"I bet you did, I saw Lia leaving your room an hour ago." Claudia squinted her eyes at Ezio, obviously fishing for an explanation. He turned towards her and threw a grape at her. "Hey!"

"That will teach you to assume such things dearest sister." He continued to pelt Claudia with grapes.

"You are such an immature man Ezio!" She started to laugh and put her hands in front of her face to block all the grapes coming her way.

"Honestly you two, you have been apart from each other for a month and yet it seems like you haven't been separated at all." Maria chuckled as Claudia started to throw food at Ezio.

"Are you going to hit me with that cheese?" He said now throwing his hands in the air for surrender. Claudia had a wheel of cheese in her hand and when she saw that he surrendered she put it back on the block of wood. He turned back to Maria "It does not matter how long I am apart from Claudia, she's still a pain in my culo." He chuckled while getting back to eating the bread. They started to talk for a while till they heard another knock at the door.

"You may come in!"

Bartolomeo, Machiavelli and La Volpe entered the room, Ezio quickly turned around when he heard Bartolomeo scream his name and stood up to hug him. He then greeted Machiavelli and La Volpe with a nod. "It's good to see you friends." Ezio said.

"It's good to see you made it out of that fight Ezio, we knew you can crush that cazzo on the battlefield." Bartolomeo patted Ezio on the back rather hard, but he didn't mind and instead just chuckled.

"Grazie Bartolomeo, it's good to finally be home." Ezio returned the pat, but a little bit harder, Bartolomeo laughed.

"You did Roma a great deal in taking care of the Borgia's Mestro." Machiavelli said. Ezio looked at Machiavelli sincerely. "You didn't let revenge get the best of you."

"Don't give me all of the credit Machiavelli; I wouldn't have done it without any of you. The Assassin's made it possible for the people of Roma to have their freedom back; I was merely played a small part in the liberation."

"Modest as always." La Vople laughed a bit. "But I hate to ruin this glorious moment with a bit of bad news, and I'm sure you already know what that is?" Bartomlomeo stood by Maria who offered him some food but he declined.

"Si. Claudia already told me about the situation." La Volpe walked over to the small table and grabbed an apple and then headed over to Claudia's desk to sit on it.

"But tell me more about this man. Il Bull?" Ezio continued while eating a piece of bread with cheese on it. Bartolomeo chuckled at Ezio's mispronunciation.

"Il Bulldog is his name, and this isn't a laughing matter Bartolomeo. He is a mad man with a lot of power." Machiavelli came further into the room, standing in the center and in front of Ezio and everyone. Bartolomeo cleared his throat and finally took some food from off of the table.

"When did this all start?" Ezio asked, looking at all three of them.

"It seemed right after you left for Spain. Just little petty things like theft and beatings." La Volpe started. "But then things started to get more worse as the day's went on."

"Si, now we are dealing with a gang of some sorts. There are death and violence everywhere you look and even though Roma is free, it is not safe as long as Il Bulldog roams free." Machiavelli sighed, "We need your help again Meastro." Ezio smirked at Machiavelli.

"Of course I will help my brothers. Just tell me where I need to start." Bartolomeo clapped his hand together lifting himself off of the wall and patted Ezio on the back once again, this time even harder.

"We are back in business my friends. The Assassin's will again fight off these pieces of shit and come out triumphant." Bartolomeo said enthusiastically, but realized he was in front of two women and hit his forhead with his palm. "Mi dispiace ladies, sometimes I just get a little excited." La Volpe was laughing at Bartolomeo, falling slightly towards the top of the desk. "What are you laughing at?" He hissed at La Volpe. Ezio started to laugh but tried to cover it up by eating and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh nothing, I just never knew what a softy you are!" La Volpe said while laughing.

"You are lucky we are in a room with these women, none the less Ezio's mother and sister." Bartolomeo said quietly and a sense of violence in his voice.

"Or what? You would squeeze me tightly with those big pillows you call arms?" La Volpe cleared his voice and stood up but couldn't help but laugh more.

"Or I would strangle you with my bare hands and believe me they have squeezed the life out of many men." Bartolomeo said while using his hands to express himself more as he walked towards La Volpe. Machiavelli rolled his eyes at this foolishness and looked to Ezio to stop this at once. Ezio stood up and grabbed Bartolomeo by the arm.

"Okay Bartolomeo, save your strength for the fight against Il Bulldog. We need you to have a clear head in this. We all do." Bartolomeo stopped in his tracks and straightened up but still looked at La Vople who was trying to gather himself.

"Si, you are right Ezio. I'm sorry for temper and my actions." He looked at Ezio sincerely. Ezio lightly patted Bartolomeo on the arm and smiled at both Bartolomeo and La Volpe. Ezio then looked at Machiavelli who smiled at Ezio.

"Mi dispiace Bartolomeo, I was only joking. I didn't mean to offend." La Vople covered his heart. "Can you forgive a man such as me?" Bartolomeo glared at La Vople but then pulled him in and squeezed him in a bear hug and started to laugh.

Machiavelli pulled out a rolled out map from his belt and unrolled it on Claudia's desk. Ezio got up from his chair and walked over next to Machiavelli.

"This is where you need to start, there is a small market by the Basilica di San Pietro and I heard from our recruits that one of Il Bulldog's men Fabio Verenzi was in the area causing some problems with the fellow shop owners."

"Who is Fabio Verenzi, is he new to Roma?" Ezio asked looking over his shoulder at Claudia.

"One of my girls who entertained at one of Fabio's lavish parties said that she over some of his guests saying he's from a wealthy family back in Umbria. Merchant trading I believe." Ezio nodded and looked back at the map while Machiavelli pointed at various spots where La Vople's thieves were stationed on top of the near roofs and where Bartolomeo's men were standing.

"I should advise you to bring Fabio and his men back to the hideout. We need to question them on Il Bulldog's whereabouts." Machiavelli placed his hands behind his back, "So with La Volpe's theives and Bartolomeo's men on the streets as well this should be rather quick and easy." Ezio nodded.

"And what about Assassin's?"

"Many of our Assassin's are on their own mission's. We've been working hard to come down on the vermin in this city and many of the recruits just aren't ready yet to take on such responsibilities." Machiavelli explained. Ezio sighed and bit the side of his lip slightly, walked back to the table and grabbed a couple more grapes and placed them into his palm. Eating them one or two at a time.


	3. Protect

It was near dusk when Sofia and Bruno were helping their father place the handcrafted pots and plates back onto the wooden cart. The people in the market were starting the clear out, and not many people were roaming the street. A group of courtesans were playing around with the guards, and the guards trying to be as stoic and calm but couldn't resist. Giuseppe, their father was a rather large and fit man, but his old age was catching up to him. He couldn't do much of the labor work, and he was very grateful for his children.

"How's that for a day, huh?" He said as he rubbed his lower back, and smiling at his two children.

"It's been one of the best days in a while, papà." Sofia said breathing in heavily from lifting all of the heavy pots with Bruno. She looked at her father then, placing her hand on her hip.

"To think this day started off bad, it turned out to be a great day for us." Bruno said not realizing what he was saying. Giuseppe looked at his daughter with a worried look.

"What happened my Sofia? He looked at Bruno and then back at Sofia who looked away quickly.

"Nothing papà, nothing happened. Just one of those days." She reassured her father, and slapped Bruno at the back of his head. He flinched at the brief pain and laughed at her. She cursed at him quietly with her father looking on and sighing at the both of them.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He said shaking his head.

"Well I know what Bruno can do, he can get the rest of the plates from the back and bring it to the cart because I have to finish up here with you papà." Sofia smiles at Bruno, "Bruno?" She hands him a medium sized pot. Bruno grunts and walks behind the stone wall. Sofia looked at her father who was rubbing his lower back again.

"Papà you should sit down." She walked over to Giuseppe and held him by the arm and helped him to sit down. He smiled at her softly and held her face in his hands.

"My dear, dear Sofia. You are such a good daughter. But when are you can't wait on me all day. You have your own life to live." Sofia looked down at her father and giggled at him while folding up the long tapestry that made the old wooden table presentable. "Don't you laugh at me young lady, I'm being serious." He grabs her arm to stop her from folding. "When are you going to settle down? Start a family of your own?" Sofia looked up at Giuseppe and a smile softly grew on her face.

"I am living my life, with you and Bruno. Working our little pottery stand in beautiful Roma. I don't need a husband when I have you two. Besides, Bruno is almost of age to get settle down. Why aren't you bugging him about marriage and children?" She reassured him and then walked over to the cart and placed the tapestry on top one of the vases. Bruno had a curious look on his face while he was preparing the horse that helped the cart around.

"Don't get him started on me..." He mumbled.

"Bruno is only twenty-one years old, hardly of age. He isn't even ready to provide for a family let alone start one." Giuseppe explained.

"Papa..." She said softly. "Ever since mama died, I felt it is my duty to help you. You are hardly in any shape to run this little stall all on your own and deal with Bruno on your own. My place is here." She noticed her father was looking behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking at and then she saw shadows moving towards the table. As they got closer she started to notice one of them looked familiar.

"You!" She said quietly. "What are you doing here, what do you want?" She stood up in front of her father.

"Surprised to see me again, mia cara?" Fabio came to the front of the table, Sofia noticed that the other men he was with blocked a lot of the exists and that there were no guards around for her to call for help.

"Do you know this man Sofia?" Giuseppe stood up behind her too size up the man before his table.

"No, not at all. In fact he was just leaving." Sofia snapped. Giuseppe looked confused and shifted next to Sofia, and caressed her arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry misere, my name is Fabio Verenzi." Fabio bent down graciously. Sofia had a look of disgust on her face, Giuseppe nodded in Fabio's direction.

"What do you want Fabio?" Sofia asked again in an assertive voice. "Didn't my brother make you run away screaming?" She teased. Fabio smirked at her and chuckled.

"My dearest Sofia, I told your brother he would pay for our earlier encounter." He raised his hand in the to the stone wall opening and gestured to Fabio being brought out by two thugs. He struggled at their grasp trying to get away. The two thugs sat him down on the stone, his knees pushed into the ground. Sofia shouted and wanted to run to him but her father held her back. Fear in his eyes he looked at the man who was holding his youngest hostage. Fear and anger.

"Puttana! Why don't you fight me like a man!" He shouted at Fabio. Fabio smirked at him in the most and walked in front of him as his men lifted Bruno off of the ground.

"Oh I plan to stronzo.." He said quietly. And as quick as it came, he punched Bruno in the stomach. Bruno let out a painful cough and again he was stuck in the face. Again and again. Sofia wanted to run to stop it all but Giuseppe ran in front of her and blocked her way. He grabbed Fabio's arm before he struck Bruno again but then he was grabbed from behind by one of his thugs and was punched in the face. Sofia ran to her father's side and leaned over him. He nodded in response but had a bloodied lip that already began to swell.

"You monster.." Sofia said. "You hit a poor old man in the face, have you no honor?" She yelled at the thug who then grabbed her by the arms and held them behind her. "Let go of me!" She said trying to get free from his grasp. Fabio walked towards Sofia, almost gliding in his steps. So elegantly. He took out a white cloth and wiped the blood off of his knuckles. Bruno was leaning forward, defeated and beat up. Sofia looked at her brother and started to cry. "Why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything to you." Fabio stopped near Giuseppe and looked down at him. He was holding up his hands in defense.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked Giuseppe. He shook his head. "I am a very wealthy man Giuseppe, very well off I may say. I have more power than you can even conceive. Don't you want your daughter to have a good life. Settle down..have children?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But not to a coward like you, you may have mone-" Fabio kicked Giuseppe in the stomach even before he could finish his sentence.

"You see, I can have anything I want. And out of the kindness of my own heart I choose your pathetic whore of a daughter to be my wife. I want, and I shall have." He kicked him again, Bruno was struggling to break free again but then one of the thugs kicked him in the ribs and he fell to the floor in pain. Sofia cried out for both of her father and brother.

"You are a sick man Fabio!" She yelled at him. He walked closer to her, and got inches close to her face and kissed her on the mouth, and caressed her. She bit his lip and he started to draw blood.

"I love my women feisty, ohhh I am such a lucky man." He went to lean in for another kiss when the air started to fill with smoke and she fell to the ground. The sound of swords and men grunting filled the air. She crawled on the floor to look for her father as the smoke started to clear. And when it did she tried to get up and run to him. When she finally got by his side he was groaning in pain. Fabio then staggered next to them and held Sofia by the back of her head. He nodded to her for reassurance. She held his hand and looked at Giuseppe. Then the noise stopped and she turned around to look at what happened around them. There, she saw many strong men and another man came closer. He was dressed in a white robe with red accents. She couldn't see his face because it was under a hood. But he seethed his sword back in its harness and approached her with his hand held out.

"It's okay bella donna, You and your family are safe." She looked around the area and saw some thugs on the ground groaning, some who had their hands behind their head or being tied up. She then came across Fabio who had his nose bleeding. He also surrendered. She looked back at the man before him, now she can see a slight smile, and he gestured again to grab his hand.

"May I ask you your name?" Ezio asked the beautiful lady before him. He looked at her and was immediately attracted to her. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't at all big. Her body was curvacious and somewhat toned and what he liked the most was the clothes she wore. He hasn't seen a woman dressed up in mens ware outside of the bedroom.

"Sofia.." She said quietly as she looked back at her father and helped him sit up. "Are you okay papa? Bruno?" She asked the both of them. Giuseppe nodded as he rubbed his chest.

"Despite my face all swollen and bloody and my ribs hurt like hell.. I'm fine." Bruno said. Sofia sighed and helped her father up along with the help of her brother. Bruno felt weak and couldn't hold up their father and almost dropped him. Ezio helped them out and brought the man to his feet. Sofia slightly slapped the Ezio's hand away, and looked at him suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" Although she couldn't see under the hood she tried to stare straight where his eyes were and Ezio felt that stare.

"Mi dispiace.. My name is Ezio, Ezio Auditore." He saw Bruno grip the only free hand he had left. Ready to fight any man who stepped towards his family. Sofia, held stood next to her father proudly. Giuseppe although still in pain, didn't feel threatened by the men who saved his family. "Please. There's no reason to fear us, we are only here for this man and his group of thugs. You are safe."

"How can we be so sure? A man who hides under his hood seems like he has blood on his hands." Sofia crossed her arms.

"Sofia! This man and his men have saved our lives. Show a bit of respect." Giuseppe ordered his Sofia.

"She's right papa, how can we be so sure? Sure he saved our lives and captured these men but he did come out of no where." Bruno added. Giuseppe shook his head. Ezio cleared his throat, when one of Bartolomeo's men came behind him and whispered something in his ear. Ezio nodded in response.

"Si, take Fabio and his men back to the hideout." He looked at Sofia and her family. "Your father and brother are hurt and need care. Please come with me to our hideout and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Ezio said. Sofia hesitated and looked at her brother and father. Ezio then signaled four men to help out Giuseppe and Bruno. Who took them and helped them both walk. Sofia squinted at Ezio when she walked past him, following her brother and father. Ezio followed behind, making sure before they left that they weren't going to be followed.


	4. Trust

They arrived at the Assassin's hideout. The men who escorted Fabio and his men went upstairs where other recruits assisted them. Machiavelli, and Bartolomeo stood in the center of the room giving orders. Ezio arrived shortly after with Sofia trailing next to him. She looked up to the high vaulted ceiling and the huge chandelier that hung quite beautifully. Machiavelli saw Ezio with the her and the family.

"And who are they Ezio?" Machiavelli asked. Bartolomeo turned around to see what he was talking about.

"This is Sofia, and her father and brother. Giuseppe and Bruno." Machiavelli looked at them and politely nodded in their direction. "They were attacked by Fabio and his men when we arrived, and they need medical attention." He continued. Bartolomeo walked over to Sofia and kissed the top of her hand.

"It is a pleasure." He was a gentleman after all. Ezio pulled back his hood and unbuttoned a button at the top of his robes to cool off. Sofia glanced at Ezio as he walked passed her to help Giuseppe sit down as the other men fetched the doctor.

Sofia's eyes grew a bit when she realized that she remembers him from earlier. Now that she had gotten a second look, she couldn't lie to herself. He was very handsome but she wouldn't allow that to distract her.

"One of our bedrooms where the doctor will see him?' Machiavelli stated and she looked around the room a bit more.

"What do you call this place? It's like a cave." Sofia said as she walked over to a couple of weapons that were on display.. Ezio couldn't help but laugh, the hideout was dimly lit at the time and there was hardly ever any color for decoration to make up for the stone floors and walls.

"It is quite like a cave isn't it. But we call this our hideout." Ezio walked towards making sure that she didn't cut herself on the very sharp sword. She gently touched the handle of the sword and gently touched the tip of it. She moved on to the next sword and looked at a map of Rome.

"Have you ever heard of the Assassin's?" Ezio asked while leaning up against the wall.

"No, in fact I haven't. Are you a couple of crazy vigilante's that roam the night?" She made her self chuckle and closed the book and turned to Ezio. He chuckled at her, "Vigilante's?" He thought. "So your family is new to Roma?"

"Si, we came here to help out our father earn some income with his poetry. It's quite lovely actually...Merda, the cart!" Sofia couldn't believe she forgot about her father's cart which had most of the pottery her made.

"Don't worry about the cart, one of my men saw it behind and brought it with us. It's behind the building." Ezio stood upward and walked with Sofia who made a sigh of relief as she walked with Ezio.

"So do you live here?" Sofia looked at him and felt attracted to him in a way she never thought she could. How could she? The only family she had was her father and brother and the last thing she needed was to get involved with a man. Still...she didn't know what it was...

"Sort of. I've been here for a few years. I used to live in Moterggoni just outside of Tuscana with my mother and sister and uncle."

"And...you came to criminal infested Roma?" She laughed.

"I could say the same for you." He snickered. "I came to get rid of the criminals of the city... to free Roma from the Borgias. And I did, but now-"

"Wait, wait... What do you mean you freed the city of the Borgia's. The Pope died in the castello..from natural causes right?" Sofia stopped her tracks. Ezio shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"The Pope did die in the castello, but Cesere Borgia his son killed him with the same poisoned apple that was meant for him." Sofia looked at him in disbelief. "Rodrigo Borgia and his family were nothing but corrupt and cruel people who wanted nothing but power. I had nothing to do with the Pope's death, but Cesere's I did."

"You're...you're a murder..." Sofia backed away a little, "All of you, your murders!" She said a little loud that the whole room can here. Machiavelli, Bartolomeo, everyone turned around. "Where's my father and brother?" She asked. Ezio gestured to lower her voice, "Where are they?" She screamed louder and started to run.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ezio started to run after her. Machiavelli grabbed Ezio's arm before he reached the stairs.

"What did you say to her Ezio?" He asked,

"We were just talking, and she just screamed and ran away." Ezio pulled away but Machiavelli had a firm grip on his arms. "I have to go and find her before she leaves with her family."

"She can't go far without someone finding her. It's a big place but she doesn't know the hideout like we do. Don't worry, we'll get her." He let go and ran with Ezio and Bartolomeo up the stairs and further into the hideout.

Sofia ran to the end of the hall when she almost got caught by two people in robes running down the hall. She hid against the wall and made sure she looked like she was apart of it so that she wouldn't get caught. Thankfully she didn't and then she ran down the hall opposite of where they came. She came upon a hall with a couple of doors, and one of them she thought, had to led to her brother and father. She opened one door after another and found no one. Then she came upon the room where her father was being held. She let herself in when the man turned around and she quickly grabbed the nearest candle holder and hit him over the head with it knocking him out.

"Sofia? What on earth are you doing?" Giuseppe asked her. Sofia shushed her father and tried to help him up.

"You have to be quiet, we have to go find Bruno and get out of this place." She said quietly.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Papa, please the longer we get out of here the higher the change we will be caught and killed." Sofia finally got Giuseppe to his feet and started to walk away. "Come on!" She said quietly as she could.

"No Sofia. I'm staying."

"What?"

"I don't know what is going on, but these people save us and are trying to help us."

"Papa, these men have killed people. Ezio admitted to me he has killed before and I'm not taking the risk staying here and loosing you and Bruno." Giuseppe stood there, "Father please!" Giuseppe looked shocked for a moment, but agreed to go with Sofia.

"Let's go find your brother." Sofia took his hand and quickly as they could ran went out of the room and back down the hall. They narrowly avoided a couple of people until they came across Bruno's room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back and stay hidden." Sofia told her father. Giuseppe hid as best he could behind the curtains in the hallway. Sofia walked into the room quietly.

"Sofia?" Bruno looked at her from the bed. "It's bit cave-y but it'll do." He smiled at her through a lot of pain.

"Bruno, we have to get out of here. I got papa, he's outside the door."

"Dearest sister, what do you mean we are leaving? And why on earth are you whispering?"

"Because these men and women will kill us if we don't." Sofia walked next to the bed and held out her arm for Bruno to grab.

"Kill us? Why would they bring us all the way here just to kill us."

"I don't know, maybe they won't track attention here. It doesn't matter, let's go now before we get caught." Giuseppe came into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Sofia, they are coming this way." He walked up next to his son. Just then the door flung open, Ezio and the other came in slowly. Sofia drew her brother's knife and pointed it at Ezio.

"Don't come any closer!" She said defensively, she stood defiantly in front of Ezio. Ready to attack at any second.

"We are not here to harm you. I don't know what Ezio told you but if you put down-"

"You think me stupid?" She interrupted Machiavelli pointing the knife towards him now. "One moment we are getting attacked by some thugs, then he comes out of no where and defeats them, takes us back to this shit hole you call a hideout. With promises of care and hospitality and then he tells me he kills people for a living? I know a threat when I see one messare."

"Merda, you didn't let me finish what I was saying! Yes, I have killed before. Countless of times, and so has he. And her, and them." Ezio started. "We are not murders. We fought for your freedom from the Borgia's. We fight for the people, so that men like Cesare can't control you. I was with Cesare in his last moments in Spain. When I finally cornered him and cut off all his armor, he thought himself immortal. Claiming that no one can kill him, so I left him in the arms of fate. And he died." Sofia still had the dagger drawn on him. "We are here to help you and your family, if you would just let us. Now, give me the dagger." Ezio held out his hand, trusting her that she would hand it over. Except when she was about to give him the dagger she cut his hand, he quickly grabbed her hand and twisted it hard that she hand to let go. It dropped to the floor and she looked up at him telling him to "Let go". Ezio walked out of the room. All that remained in the room were shocked at what happened. Machiavelli approached her and formally apologized for Ezio's behavior, and that he would bring the doctor to her too so he could look at her wrist. She sat down at the edge of Bruno's bed and he smiled at her.


	5. Remember

"Looks like you made a friend." Sofia gave Bruno an angry look as she was rubbing her wrist as if it would dull the pain and sat down next to him. Giuseppe sat down in a chair across from the bed and leaned on the bed post. There was silence in the room for just a moment until one of the women from the hideout came into the room with the doctor.

"This is Stephano, the local doctor. He serviced us many times." The doctor took of his mask to show his face and bowed his head in their direction.

"Buonasera" He said coming forwards and shaking Giuseppe's, Bruno's and Sofia's hand.

"Good afternoon doctore." Giuseppe said without getting up from his position. His body still in massive pain from the beating. Sofia got up from where she was sitting so the doctor could get a better look at Bruno. He inspected Bruno's wounds and bruises and while pressing on the bruises every time Bruno winced in pain, he would say "Mmhm" and "Ahuh". Eventually the doctor went through his large parcel he had brought with him.

"How is my boy doctore?"

"Well, his ribs are broken but other than that he should be fine in a couple of weeks." Stephano turned back around and walked back to the bed with bandages and a vial. "Drink this, it will stay the pain for awhile." Bruno took the vial and took a large sip from it. He coughed after swallowing it and made a twisted face like he just smelled something rotten.

"What is in this?" He asked handing the vial back to Stephano who smiled and quietly laughed.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about young man. Now, I suggest you rest and do not do anything that will stress your body out." Bruno frowned. Stephano walked over to Giuseppe and examined him as well, and after doing so he gave the same vial to him and told him to rest. "If you are going to work, please be careful and make sure you sit down." He smiled at him and walked back to his satchel and started to pack his things. Sofia turned to her brother and father and sighed. "What are we going to do, I can't work the stall by myself."

"We will figure it out in do time." Giuseppe responded hopefully.

"If I may..." Stephano turned around and stood up with his satchel in his hand. "The Assassin's are good people with the best interests of Roma at heart. Before Ezio arrived this city was in chaos and now that it has been any years since he's arrived. We have a sense of normalcy."

"So... You trust him?" Sofia questioned.

"With my life." With that, Stephano placed his bird like mask back on his face and said his goodbyes. Sofia sighed heavily. She got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bruno.

"Out." She said simply.

"Well don't go causing anymore bad feelings that we already have with this Ezio." He responded. Sofia simply walked out.

"I'll be back later."

Sofia walked down the hall, thinking to herself. Cursing herself. Why did she have to be so damned hotheaded. But really, there's no turning back now. If there was a way to work it out with these people, she better try and have a little trust. For her family's sake. She walked down the steps and walked passed an open room, she walked backwards to look more closely and it seemed to be a library. She walked in the room to look around. It was a large room with many books. She came upon a small replica of a weapon. She bent down to look at it closely and then she looked up and saw the picture of Ceasre. Even in death, he still instilled fear into the heart and mind of Sofia. Her eyes moved to the portrait next to him which was the Pope. She stood up and looked all around and saw portraits of men, and of Lucrezia.

"These portraits are here to remind us of our victories." A voice from behind her said suddenly. She turned around and it was Ezio.

She stood in silence as Ezio walked closer to her and looked around the room at the different portraits of the Templars he killed and the Lucrezia. "Their deaths isn't the victory itself but what it stands for."

"So.. you kill people for the benefit of others." She finally said looking up at him. He looked down back at her. "Is that all you people do?"

"Of course not. I admit, sometimes we can be a bit unorthodox but we only seek to better the people. We serve the people and when they are in pain, we do everything that we can do to make it a better place." Sofia nodded but still wasn't truly convinced. Hopefully with time she can.

"Ezio...you do not know me. Or my family and I do not know who you are."

"Please Sofia-"

"Let me finish, please." She interrupted him. Ezio nodded and let her finish. "I'm stubborn. And I'm hotheaded and I care about my family. I apologize for coming off brash and insulting your hospitality. I may not be able to fully trust you and your Assassin's. But I'd like to at least come to an ultimatum."

"To be completely honest, you seem to be very headstrong and I rather admire that in a woman." He smiled down at her. "And I understand that you may not trust me, but I still would like you and your family to stay here. Just until they reign their strength and also for your safety."

Sofia stood back and held out her hand, "I accept." And like a business agreement they shook hands. Ezio was surprised at the tight grip she had on him and when she let go he rubbed his hand a bit. He

held out his hand in front of him gesturing her to walk with him. "How is your wrist, I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Sofia grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly.

"There's some pain, but not much." She reassured him. "Besides, you only meant to disarm me, not hurt me." Ezio nodded in agreement.

"That's good to know. But I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I would never hurt a woman." It wasn't in Ezio's good nature to hurt a woman. Up until that night he never laid a finger on a woman. Needless to say he felt pretty guilty. They walked into the kitchen where food was prepared and Sofia had asked if there was any food she can bring back to her brother and father. The kitchen was small and humble. It wasn't much but it smelled like home for anyone who stepped foot in it. Sofia took a deep inhale, smelling the food that was cooked. She had not eaten all day since her fathers shop was reletively busy.

"Mio dio I am starving." She darted for the bread and looked back at him.

"Go ahead, our home is your home Sofia." Ezio said to her. He headed for the table to sit down where there was left over wine on the table. There was just enough for two people so he poured the rest of the wine in two glasses. He took off the harness that held his sword in place and set it on the table. Sofia came back to sit down with a plate of food. She started eating right away. Ezio laughed.

"What?" She said with a full mouth.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would be coming up for some wine." He held up the cup of wine for her to take. She grabbed it and took a rather big gulp and then burped.

"Oh. Mi dispiache.. That was very unladylike.." Sofia started to get red in the face. Ezio couldn't help but smile.

"Indeed." He said simply. Sofia stopped eating, and tried to regain herself.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything." Ezio replied.

"Do you have any family? A wife? Kids?"

"My mother and sister run the brothel Rosa in Fiore"

"The brothel?" She chuckled, "really?" She continued to eat while he told her than when he came to Rome his mother and sister followed and when the madame of the brothel was murdered his sister decided to become the new one."

"Prostitutes are great for many things... I mean besides the obvious." Ezio had a big smile on his face.

"And what about your father? Any other siblings?" Ezio stared at his wine, fixated on the afternoon the rest of his family were hanged.

"They are dead." He said. He could feel the tears start to swell so he took a long sip of the wine. Sofia's heart dropped for the man. She knows all too well about loosing a loved one.

"I understand if you don't want to continue.. I know what it's like to loose someone close."

"Grazie Sofia." He sipped more of the wine and no matter how much he drank the bitter taste still be there. He sat there watching Sofia eat and when she would look up he'd pretend he was looking somewhere else. Like a foolish child who didn't want to get into trouble. But he couldn't help it, she was beautiful and he wanted her. But for some reason he felt a different want. A want that he wasn't willing to give into just yet. Sofia knew he was looking at her, she could feel him and as if it wasn't obvious enough. But she brushed it off and let him stare, even if she was eating like a pig that hadn't been fed in a week. She didn't know what she thought of Ezio, and she wanted to know more but didn't want to seem too desperate. She finished up her food and wine and sighed in fulfillment.

"I think I should bring some food up to Bruno and father." She said.

"Do you need any help?" Ezio asked finishing up his wine as well.

"No, I've got it. Grazie." She quickly said and got up from her chair and like the gentleman that he was, he got up as well. She started to walk out of the kitchen when Ezio followed behind her.

"Sofia wait!" Sofia stopped and turned around.

"Si?"

"I know I don't know you since we just met. But I would like to get to know you a bit more." Sofia stood there for a couple of seconds thinking of the right thing to say.

"You will.. In time.." She simply said and walked up the staircase. She felt a warmth in her that she never felt before and she wanted to keep it.


	6. Torture

Ezio walked down into the bowels of the hideout where their interrogation room was held as well as their dungeon. Fabio and two of his men were being interrogated on the where abouts of Il Bulldog. He opened the door and he saw on of the Assassin's were hitting Fabio in the face while Machiavelli was standing in front of him watching it all happen. Ezio walked up to him and observed for a second until he held up his hand to signal the Assassin to stop.

"Has he said anything of use?" Ezio asked Machiavelli. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I won't tell you shit Assassin!" Fabio muttered with blood spitting out of his mouth. The Assassin hit him again to make him shut up.

"He wasn't talking to you cazzo!" the Assassin shouted and then he backed away for the moment to regain his strength.

"Fabio is loyal to his leader Ezio, is isn't talking." Machiavelli said.

"Mind if I try?" Machiavelli nodded and Ezio pulled up a chair in front of Fabio. He sat down and lean up against the back of the chair with his legs open and one of his hands was on his knee.

"Fabio?" He said in a calm tone. Ezio looked at Fabio's welts and cuts. He was bleeding from the nose and mouth. "Where is your leader Il Bulldog?" Fabio looked at him with his one not so swollen eye.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear that I wasn't going to talk? Or are you just slow in the brain?" Ezio smirked at the man.

"No, I believe I'm quite smart. I also believe that you are smart as well, you wouldn't just simply follow someone if it didn't benift you yes?"

"Merda.. If you think I'm looking for money that you are even more stupid than I thought you were." Fabio chuckled and then coughed up some blood.

"You are a noble, I know that. But I know that the only reason why you follow Il Bulldog is because he is providing you with money to keep your noble status here in Roma." Ezio knew exactly how to get into people's head.

"Bastardo... You don't know anything." Fabio spit at Ezio and the Assassin quickly went to punch Fabio in the stomach but Ezio stopped him. He wipped off the bloody spit from his robe and he sighed.

"Too bad.." Ezio was still calm, his heart rate never increased. "Because in exchange for the whereabouts of Il Bulldog, I was going to let you go. But since you are being rude and have no sense of judgment..." He took out his dagger and showed it off to Fabio. Looking at the sharp blade he could see himself in the reflection. "I'm going to cut off your fingers and give them as a present to your leader and draw him out from the dark." The Assassin went towards him and untied him, and held out one of his hands on a near by table while bending his other arm behind his back. He kicked the back of the knees so he fell to the ground. He was struggling to break free but the Assassin was a very strong man. He was screaming. Ezio got next to him, "I thought you were a smart man, but now I see you have proven me wrong.." He held down Fabio's wrist down. Ezio was nearing one of his finger's when Fabio told him to stop.

I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" He screamed. The Assassin pulled him up while Ezio held the knife to his throat.

"Tell me where he is!" Ezio screamed. Then Fabio hesitated a bit.

"If I tell you, Il Bulldog will find me and he'll kill me. If I don't tell you, surely I will be killed. So either way, I loose!"

"Don't test me Fabio!" Ezio held out his hand and quickly cut off his pointer finger. "You don't tell me and you will have no fingers, which would be a good thing since you can't touch a woman anymore you miserabili pezzi di merda! (miserable piece of shit)" Fabio was crying and screaming, he held his hand while blood was spewing out of his finger. Ezio lowered his dagger and Machiavelli walked up to Ezio and pat him on the back.

"He'll talk now." Ezio said and left the room while Machiavelli stood over Fabio with his hands behind his back and before Ezio shut the door-

"You have my attention." Machiavelli said. Ezio stood out the door way and heard the mufflings of voices inside. Cutting off a man's finger was a first, and he didn't lilke it. But there was no regret, he only was violent when he needed to be. Bartolomeo came out from the other room with a bloodied hand.

"Ezio! Come to join in the fun I see?" He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in. Ezio laughed and shook his head.

"Fabio is going to talk, there is no need for more bloodshed."

"He talked? Huh, guess he wasn't so loyal after all."

"It took some time, I had to cut off one of his fingers." Ezio heard himself say that, and it made his heart skip a beat.

"Ezio.. You brilliant man! Why didn't I think of that!" Bartolomeo patted Ezio on the back hard, sending Ezio a little forward.

"You give me too much credit Bartolomeo. I just did what I had to do, and that is all." Ezio smiled, "Now please let the other Assassin's know not to harm these men any longer. We will have our information soon. And soon we will have our man."

"Si, si! Anything else?"

"No, I'll be heading into my room to take a bath."

"Va bene Ezio, we'll see you in the moring."

"Buonanotte Bartolomeo, get home to your wife soon." Ezio smiled at bartolomeo, and headed up to his room. He walked in the room and his fireplace was still buring although it was dimming. So he went up to it and added more wood to the fire and blew into it to make the flames rise. The walls were covered with blood red tapastries which covered all four walls. His rather big bed sat in the middle of the room and there was a table and a dresser with his manequin in which he always placed his robe on. The bath tub was behing a seperator. One of the servents who helped out the Assassin's in their freetime came up with some hot water and oils. She filled the bath tub and made the bath for Ezio. Ezio thanked her and sent her on her way before undressing. He sat on the edge of his bed and used one of his feet to kick off the boot of the other and vice versa. He then walked up to the mannaquin and table to take off his weapons. First his dagger that was still bloddied from taking Fabio's finger off. He used a cloth that he wet from the bath tub and rubbed it off until it was clean. He checked it before he placed it on the table, the point of it facing downwards. Then his throwing knives, eight of them. He checked each one and plced them on the table. Then his sword, he swayed it through the air and made sure it was still in good condition. He placed it down on the table the point facing the right. His smoke bombs, and his pouches were placed on the table as well. Then, both of his hidden flicked them open to make sure the mechenism was still working and placed them both of the table. He took off the harness that kept his sword and put it on the table. He undid the string that kept the robe closed and took off his belt. He placed that on the mannaquin. He held the back of the robe and pulled it forward so that he can lift it off of him. He took off the shoulder pad off of the mannaquin and placed the robe on it and placed the pad back on. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, his untied his pants and slid them off and kicked them in a different direction. He slid into the bathtub, getting used to the warmth and laid back. Closing his eyes and just enjoying his time in silence.


	7. Friends

Sofia woke up with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She used her arm to cover herself from the sun. She sat up in bed and yawed and rubbed one of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bruno still sleeping, and he was snoring rather loud and she wondered to herself how she even got any sleep at all between his snoring and her fathers. She got up quietly, trying not to wake Bruno and stepped into her boots. She grabbed the plates that they ate off of because she didnt' bother to bring them downstairs in the middle of the night and headed down the stairs. The hideout was rather quiet and some of the handladies were out and about, smiling at Sofia as she walked by. Even one took the plates from her and told her "a guest doesn't help around here. Go out, it is a beautiful day." She wondered where everyone was, if Ezio was even up. She got to the main hall when she saw Machiavelli and two other Assassin's. He looked at her but she kept her distance until the Assassin's

left. "Buongiorno Sofia, did you sleep well?"

"As best as one could after the night I had." Sofia crossed her arms and walked towards him.

"Yes. It was quite a night for you and your family. Machiavelli started to look through a book, flipping the pages and grazing the texts with his eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering what you are reading." He looked up at her and closed the book with his hand.

"The Art of War by Nicolo Machiavelli." She nodded and he picked up another one.

"Why are you reading your own book?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I seek knowlage and when one wants that they ask questions." Sofia unfoled her arms and walked over to the desk and picked up the book. Machiavelli sighed and shook his head.

"I'm writing a new book, I was looking at my book for a reference I used." He was skimming this book as well and he wrote down a sentence from the book.

"What will this one be about?" Machiavelli looked up at Sofia, he was obviously annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Ezio." He said to her and before she could even ask another question La Volpe walked in the hideout. Machiavelli sighed again, La Volpe was already getting on his nerves.

"Buongiorno Nicolo." He looked at Sofia who looked up at him, "Nicolo, you didn't tell me you had a lady friend."

"She is not my lady friend La Volpe. She is a guest Ezio had brought back from the mission last night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that my dear... Although Ezio sure knows how to pick up a woman." Sofia became offended. Machiavelli closed the other book he had and picked up the papers he had on the desk.

"No. Fabio severly hurt her father and brother, so Ezio had brought her here. Now if you'll two excuse me, I've got work to do." Machiavelli left in a hurry, up the stairs. La Volpe and Soia looked at each other for a second.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Grumpy? Since the day we met." He hit his had with his palm, "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I am La Volpe." He kissed her hand softly.

"Sofia."

"No last name?"

"Nope, just Sofia." She eyed him up and down, that mustard yellow color he had on his clothes made him looke all weird she thought.

"So, how do you like it here in the hideout, did you sleep well?"

"As best I could. It could look like a home if you squinted your eyes." La Volpe laughed. "Are you an Assassin too?"

"Si, I am."

"What do you do?"

"I work with the Thieves." Sofia nodded and placed a hand on her hip. "And what do you do?"

"I help out my father with his vase shop. Well, me and my brother help out." Ezio walked down the stairs and saw Sofia and La Volpe talking, he walked over to them.

"Ah, and here he is. Good morning sunshine." La Volpe said to Ezio with a smile on his face.

"Good morning La Volpe." He looked over at Sofia and nodded in her direction, "Buongiorno pricipessa. Is this man bothering you." Sofia giggled.

"No, we were just talking and Good morning."

"We were just talking about nothing Ezio, don't worry yourself."

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to La Volpe for a minute."

"Go right ahead." She gestured with her hands to let them go. The walked over to the center of the room where they could speak in private. While trying to make herself look busy, she decided to take one of the extra blank pieces of paper and a pen and started to draw. It was nothing much she thought, although her father told her otherwise. A few minutes passed by and Ezio walked back towards her. He glanced down at the drawing and although it was sketchy, she drew beautifully.

"Sofia, you have a great talent." She looked up and looked at it herself.

"Oh this, this is nothing. Just a sketch of a face."

"It's great." He said with a smile. "You know, I know someone who is an artist. Well, amoung other things."

"Oh?"

"Si, Leonardo is one of my closest and dearest friends. You should show him that drawing or complete it and we can show him." Sofia shook her head, she felt like an amature and she wouldn't be showing anything to any artist.

"Don't be silly, we can't do that. I can't do that. That's just...silly." He laughed and shugged his shoulders.

"So, I was wondering.. If you would like to join me in my walk."

"Now?"

"Yes, I usually go on walks and I thought that since you were already here I would ask you." She was about to say no.

"I could use the company of a beautiful woman." Sofia smiled nervously and started to blush. She nodded and walked up beside him and started to walk out the door. The two walked around the market area, where it was busy and everyone was yelling. She had never been this far into the city and thought how nice it was to be on an island and have such a lovely breeze on a hot day like it was. He bought an apple from one of the shops and he offered her something but she refused.

"This area is so lovely."

"It is, but sometimes it can get dangerous." He bit a large chunck out of the apple. "You know with people screaming, and all the sales going on and ladies hitting you over the head to move..." Sofia started to laugh.

"Yes I can see why that would be dangerous."

"When it's very busy here they hit even harder." She laughed even more.

"Does the poor Master Assassin get hurt?"

"I do and when it happens, I run to my mother and she kisses me head. I am not ashamed."He smiled while taking another bite into his apple. Sofia shook her head because of the rediculousness. They got to an area where it wasn't crowded and it overlooked the river. He leaned against the stone wall and placed one of his hands underneath the other and ate with the other.

"It's crazy to think that men would see this city burned down if it meant that they would have power."

"Roma is a city or ruins already, but that is what makes it so beautiful. But this is why these men need to be stopped before they can further destory the city."

"Well then its a good thing you and your Assassins are here to protect us from distruction."

"We do our best Sofia, we can only do our best." Ezio finished up his apple and threw it on the grouned.

"So Ezio. What do you do in your freetime?"

"Freetime? Are you serious?"

"Si, tell me." Ezio thought for a minute because he forgot when the last time he had freetime.

"Well, I dont' have much freetime now. But when I was younger, back in Firenze I had more time that all I ever had was freetime."

"Tell me then, what did you do?"

"Well, I worked as an apprentice to one of my father's friend who was a banker. But all I ever did was fool around and hardly ever get any work done. I was too...preoccupied." He started to reminise when he claimed he was going to do an errand for his mentor but he really went to see Christina. Or about the time when Frederico came running faking bad news when he really wanted Ezio to get away for the day.

"So.. your father was a banker?"

"Si, he was Lorenzo Medic's banker and my family were pretty well off."

"You were a noble? Huh, that's interesting. I never met a noble that was generous and nice."

"You think I'm nice? That's a start of a new direction." She hit his arm and he flinched when she did.

"What was that for?"

"For being a smartass!" She laughed a little, she didn't know whether or not she hurt him. But she found it funny none the less.

"I think I have to go see my mother now, I feel it welting." She hit him again.

"Would you stop?!" She laughed at him, "I didn't even hit you that hard." Ezio started to laugh with her, of course she didn't hit him that hard. But she did have a good swing.

"Seriously though.. You are very nice for bring me and my family in. It means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome." She got close and reached up to his cheek and gave him a kiss. He looked down at her and she was all red. Ezio couldn't stop smiling even if he could. He walked in closer to her to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Sofia held her hands together and stood back a little.

"No you didn't. It's me, I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you."

"It's just that... You are really funny...charming..caring...and incredibly handsome. But I just can't. I'm not ready for something like this." Ezio admitted to himself he was disappointed. But he understood and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he just nodded.

"Let's just pretend this didn't happen." Ezio sighed and nodded again.

"If that is what you wish." He thought if he should say something else to make the situation better. "Well... What do you do in your freetime?"

"I guess when I'm not with my father at his shop, I like to draw..as you saw earlier."

"Which is very good and I still think I should take you to see Leonardo.." Sofia sighed and shook her head.

"No? It was worth a try. Go on."

"Or sometimes I like to go out for walks, like this and just people watch. Or even sometimes if it is a day like today I find a place to laydown on the grass and just imagine what my life would be like a year from now."

"And what do you imagine?" Sofia shugged.

"Well married is one thing. But I've been imagining that for years and it still hasn't happened." Ezio nodded and remembered he should be getting back to the hideout.

"Shall we walk back to the hideout?"

"Okay, lead away Ezio." They walked back to the hideout, and as soon as they got in Giuseppe and Bruno were up and in the kitchen eating. They both waved and smiled at her and she ran to them, kissing her father on the foreheaad while Ezio looked on. She looked back for a second and slightly smiled at him. He sighed quietly while Machiavelli was talking to him. He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, but he started to walk with him none the less.

"Tonight, we find Il Bulldog and we kill him." Was the only think Ezio heard, but he still thought about Sofia and the way she laughed.


	8. Together

"Ezio? Did you hear me?" Machiavelli said once he realized Ezio wasn't listening. Bartolomeo had arrived some time ago while Ezio was out on his walk with Sofia. "Ezio!" Ezio snapped out of his mind and seemed a bit startled at first.

"I'm sorry Machiavelli.. I seem to be.. somwhere else.." Machiavelli sighed and pointed on the map on the table.

"Fabio said that Il Bulldog will be at the La Capra Munto (The Milked Goat) at midnight. He said that he will have men there and some other nobles that are following him." Machiavelli started, "Now, there will be civilians in the tavern so we must use procaution."

"We can use a distraction to lure him and his men out into the open. La Volpe, what do you suggest?" La Volpe rubbed his chin with his hand, thinking of the best way to avoid any harm to civilians. "We could use my theives and disguise them as Fabio's men and I can have them stationed outside at these points. So when the time comes, we can take out some of their men."

"Bene, I'd like to be one of the men that goes along with Fabio. I want to see if I can get close enough to kill him with my hidden blade." Ezio explained.

"My men will wait here, and here. We'll charge them from both directions." Bartolomeo suggested and the rest nodded.

"So we strike at midnight, and let's try to make this fast. I don't want this to go on any longer than it needs to."

"I trust you'll call for some of our recruits if the time calls for it." Machiavelli asked Ezio.

"We'll have the Assassin's hide in the shadows. Staying back for the time being, I'll nod in their direction when the fight begins."

"Bene Ezio, that is well thought out plan. I'll start making some preperations for tonight."

"I will head over to the guild, and talk to my men and we'll get some new clothes for you and two of my men." La Volpe headed out the door.

"I will do the same, tonight we end this!" Bartolomeo said and headed out the door. Ezio lifted off his hood and and brushed back his hair with his fingers. He went into the kitchen and joined Sofia and her family for breakfast. Ezio walked over to the counter where there was already prepared food.

"Bruno, make room for him. You're hording all the space left with your food." Sofia told Bruno, who then looked at Ezio and started to make room.

"No need, I was just going to get food and bring it to my room there. I don't want to disturb you."

"Don't be silly, sit down. Please join us." Giuseppe said, gesturing to the empty chair next to Bruno. Ezio placed the plate on the table and took off his harness for his belt and placed it on the table in front of him and sat down.

"Grazie Giuseppe." Ezio started eating when Bruno was looking at his sword. Bruno had a passion for swords since he was a boy. Always practicing with sticks and when he was in his mid teens he got one for himself. Scrapping up every florin he earned, and it was one of his prized possessions. Ezio caught him starting at his sword and then he swallowed his food. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I had one just like it."

"Had?"

"Si, it was stolen from me when we were heading to... Umbria, I think it was."

"He never left it behind, even slept with it." Sofia said.

"And on the day I actually put it down, it gets stolen. Can you believe that?" Ezio laughed and shook his head.

"No, I can't say that I do." He finished up his bread and started eating the main course.

"So Sofia tells me you sell vases for a living. What's that like?" He asked Giuseppe who was already done with his food, and just enjoying the company.

"It can be very rewarding. I make all the vases myself, and paint them too. It is a good thing I have my children around to help me though." He looked at Sofia and Bruno, "They have been helping me out since their mother died... May she rest in peace." He started to tear up, Giuseppe loved his wife more than life itself and when he lost her, he felt like he lost apart of himself. Sofia kissed her father on the cheek to reassure him it's going to be okay and he held Bruno's hand.

"I'm sorry signore. Deeply I am, I lost my father and brothers. It's truly an ache that can never go away." Giuseppe nodded and wiped away his tears. Sofia got up and cleared the plates from the table.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to ask for some warm water and take a nice long bath." Sofia told the men and headed upstairs. Leaving Bruno, Giuseppe and Ezio in the room.

"So Ezio, Sofia didn't tell us much about this group of people you have here." Giuseppe crossed his leg around the other and Bruno moved to the head of the table.

"What would you like to know?"

"Is there a purpose to hide out like this? And wearing those hoods, who are you hiding from?" Ezio chuckled and nodded his head.

"We have a saying here. We work in the dark, to serve the light. Nothing is true, everything is premited.." Giuseppe and Bruno looked confused, looking for a further explination.

"It is apart of our creed. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic. We have three tenets.. One, stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent and this is to ensure peace in all things. Two, Hide in plain sight. This is why were use our hoods. It is to disguise us more. To be unseen and to get closer to our targets and escape quickly and safely, and lastly.. Never comprimise the brotherhood and this I believe speaks for itself."

"What? To not do anything stupid?" Bruno said.

"Exactly Bruno." Ezio laughed.

"Then you are truly a man I can trust, yes?" Giuseppe asked seriously.

"You can count on me and my brother and sisters to always be by your side. Naturally, it is what we do."

"In all my years I have never heard of such a group of people. But I am glad you came around when you did."

"How does one become an Assassin? Is there a person I have to kill?" Bruno asked genuinly.

"No, we train you first. Then we use what you have learned on a mission. Then we have a ceremony, and if you choose to accept our creed then you become an Assassin." Bruno thought for a minute, then had a determined look upon his face.

"I want in." He said honestly. Giuseppe had a grim face, he worried.

"Bruno.. your ribs are broken. You are in no condition to be an Assassin!" Ezio was about to tell Bruno he can't allow him in the Assassin's but he was interrupted by Bruno.

"Father, please let me do this. I know I can. Broken ribs or not, something needs to be done about this city. Our nobles are corrupt men who would rather steal our merchandise, rape our women and beat or even have us killed. This needs to stop." Bruno explained passionately.

"But Bruno.."  
"I will be fine, trust me. I know what I'm doing. I won't do anything straining until I get better. But I want to be apart of this." Giuseppe looked at his son, he wanted to hold onto his son for as long as he could. But he had to realize that his little boy is a man. A man with a purpose and he needed to be there for him.

"Okay Bruno, I trust you. Just promise me, no sword practice until you heal."

"Yes papa." Bruno looked at Ezio filled with excitement. "When do I start?" Ezio sighed.

"We'll start tomorrow. For now, rest up. You will need it." Bruno was excited to start his training. An Assassin he thought, would really help him to man up. He was already very protective of the family, and he knew this was a calling for him.

"Well, I must be heading upstairs now. I have a lot of preperations to do before tonight."

"What is going on tonight, if I may ask?" Giuseppe asked.

"We are going to find and kill Il Bulldog tonight." Ezio responded seriously. "But don't worry, it's well thought out and we'll be back before you know it. There will be Assassin's here to keep you should any harm come here." He reassured them. Ezio left the kitchen and went up the stairs heading to his room. He opened the door and Sofia was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sofia?"

"Sorry Ezio, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be in your room. I will leave." She got up to leave but Ezio gently grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"No it is alright, is something wrong. How long have you been up here?" She looked up at Ezio, almost like she was searching for something and then she sighed.

"Nothing, I was just.. I overheard that you were going after Il Bulldog tonight."

"Si.. I am.." Ezio looked suspicious and was beginning to think that she was about to ask him if she could come along."

"I just wanted to let you know that I want you to be careful..." She said quietly and left the room and shut the door behind her. He didn't know what to make of what just happened, and was left more confused than before. But he brushed it off, and took it in stride. He had a mission tonight that he had to get ready for.


	9. Il Bulldog

It was nearing midnight and Ezio was outside La Volpe Addormentata, Bartolomeo was already outside, rallying his men for the fight. Fabio was sitting on the steps with his hands still tied behind his back. Behind a wall of a building where she tried not to be seen, Sofia was peaking her head out to see what was going on. She had on a long brown cloak with the hood over her head. She over heard Ezio telling her father about the mission, and she wanted to be included so that she will know that Il Bulldog was truly dead. She was going to ask Ezio when she was in his room, but she knew he'd never agree. So, when her father and Bruno were sleeping, she snuck out of their room and followed Ezio and the Assasin's here. La Volpe came out of the inn and he held some clothes.

"Here, these are the clothes we stole from guards. I believe these should fit." He handed Ezio the clothes, Ezio examined them. It had light armor as well as a sword to go with it.

"Bene, I'll change in the inn. I'll be quick." Ezio headed into the in and five mintues he had returned. Sofia observed them preparing themselves, and she watched Ezio give instructions to the men. The moon was shining brightly and the light hit Ezio in such a way that she had never seen. "Let's go head to the tavern, I don't want to be late." He walked over over to Fabio and helped him up by his arm.

"How long do you plan on having me tied up stronzo?" Fabio snarled at him, "Or do you plan to walk in tavern and used your arms as my own?" An Assassin' gave Ezio a clove that was fitten with a rectangular piece of wood.

"I'll untie you when we get near the tavern, which isn't that far from where we are. You put this one and then we walk in. You do anything else, I'll take off all your fingers like I promised I would and lure him out. Capisci?"

"Ahh, si. Capisco.." Fabio replied.

"Bene. La Volpe, Bartolomeo. Lead your men to their positions. I'll signal when it is time." La Volpe and nodded and Bartolomeo shook Ezio's hand and they both went their seperate ways to their locations. Fabio, Ezio and the two other theives started to walk down the hill and headed to the tavern. Sofia followed behind, controlling her breathing and making sure she didn't make a sound.

"I must admit, it is a beautiful night out for murder don't you think?" Fabio asked Ezio, he knew Fabio was trying to get a rise out of him so that he can get away.

"Si, it is very beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as that woman you have at your hideout.. Sofia, was it?" Fabio looked at Ezio, a smug look on his face. A face that Ezio wanted to punch because he reminded him so much of Vieri de Pazzi. But Ezio would not allow himself to loose control. "A beautiful face.. A curvaceous body... Nice soft tits, I would know.. I held them." Ezio looked at Fabio with disgust. "Come on Ezio, don't tell me you aren't green with envy." He snickered. Sofia heard all this and was becoming so angry that her hands started to shake.

"Mafankulo (mother fucker)..." She said it loud enough that the men turned around but she ducked behind a half stone wall and they did not see her.

"Fabio, I have met many repulsive men in my life. But you, you top them all." Ezio tried to muster up the strength not to kill Fabio. Fabio laughed at him, mocking him.

"You are just jealous." Ezio laughed.

"Is that so? If I was so jealous then why was she in my room earlier today and not down in the dungeons?" Fabio tried to knock down Ezio, but his odds were against him. "Look, there's the tavern." The tavern was a medium sized building nestled in a small town. You could still hear the music that was being played, and Ezio looked around to make sure everyone was where they needed to be. "Now, I'm going to cut the rope, be good." Ezio took out his dagger and cut the rope and it fell to the ground. Fabio rubbed his wrists and twisted them. Ezio rememberd the glove and took it out of a pouch and handed it to Fabio. "Put it on." He did so without a fight which came to a surprise to Ezio. "What? No fight?"

"I just want to see how long this little game lasts." He turned towards the tavern, "Come, he's waiting." Ezio walked next to Fabio with the two thieves behind them. Sofia was handing back but was leaning against a bank wall and was going to wait it out.

The tavern was alive with people, some criminals, some prostitutes and even some civilians who were piss drunk and just wanted to have a good time. The music was loud and energetic, some of the people were dancing and theer was a group of men in the back.

"Come, we must join them." Fabio started to walk to the table and

"Lead the way." Ezio said following next to him, he was on the look out for Il Bulldog. But so far, he hasn't made a positive identification.

"Look here, it's Fabio." One of the men from the table called out when they approached the table. "I see you have new dogs."

"Matteo." Fabio greeted the man. "Yes, my oldd guards got themselves killed by the Assassin's."

"That is unfortunate my friend. These Assasin's have become relentless." Ezio stood up striaght and keeping quiet. "Sit down. Il Bulldog will be here any moment. You know Agostino and Vito." Fabio raised his hand to them that gestured a hello.

"You three, go over there with the rest while me and my friends can talk. We dont' need you handing about." Fabio said to Ezio, and Ezio backed off. A couple of minutes later a scruffy and muscular man came into the tavern with a couple of men. He had no hair and a mustashe that went along the sides of his mouth. He was well equiped and wasn't afraid to show it either. Ezio knew that this was Il Bulldog.

"Good evening gentlemen." Il Bulldog said to the men sitting at the table. They all stood up in his presence until he sat down. He shoo'ed away his guards and ordered a pint. "What is the news?" He asked them as he sipped his drink.

"Our army is growing strong by the day sir. Growing fast too, a lot of men are signing up to be apart of what we have to offer." Matteo started. Matteo was a swordsman, a polished one. He took control of a military base by killing the commander. Il Bulldog seemed plased by this. "We have about a couple dozen men."

"Very good. What about you?" Il Bulldog pointed at Vito. Vito was a corrupt preist that used his power from the church to scare civillians. He was in charge of income and money.

"You tell people they are going to hell, and they will believe it sir. You scare their pockets empty." He said with a grueling smile. Again, Il Bulldog seemed pleased and then looked at Agostino who was another noble, just like Fabio.

"The people of this city don't expect anything from us. Any suspisions are snuffed out." He looked aat Fabio. "Am I right Fabio?" He hit him lightly on the arm, making him spill his drink.

"Si, he is right. No one suspects a thing and our power over the people and influencing them is growing as well."

"This is good news. Very good news. By the time the year is out, we will be back in control of Roma. Rodrigo thought too small and was a foolish old man." Il Bulldog said, "Let us drink to this!" The men started to drink, and it was an hour before Il Bulldog got up. Him and his guards, as well as the other men and their guards got up and started to leave. Ezio felt something was wrong so he walked over to Fabio whose eyes were wide open, but he had a vacant expression. He checked his pulse and felt no pulse. Ezio quickly ran past the patrons of the tavern and pushed the door open and there he was waiting for him.

"Ezio Auditore. You are a fool." Il Bulldog said, "Did you think me a blind man? I know what you look like from your posters!" He held out a poster of Ezio, the ones that he takes down to loose notoriety. Ezio took off the helmet he was wearing.

"Let's settle this Il Bulldog." Ezio responded.

"Oh we will my friend. But I wish you would have only killed that snake Fabio. I knew one day that he would sell me out."

"If you knew, then why did you keep him around?"

"I knew he wouldn't dare lie to me.. He told me you were disgised as a guard and that you have men surrounding us." Ezio cursed Fabio, but this needed to end. Sofia looked on as this was happening, and her heart was pounding.

"Let's stop talking and end this!" Ezio shouted.

"As you wish..." Il Bulldog sheathed a great sword from his back which he had named "Ira". He looked at Ezio with a menacing grin, thinking believing he had already won. Ezio readied himself for the on coming fight and so did his other Assassin's. Il Bulldog rushed at Ezio coming down on Ezio but he quickly rolled out of the way. Il Bulldog was swinging at him constantly, and Ezio was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Bartolomeo saw what was happening and rushed over and swung at Il Bulldog and they both clashed their swords. Il Bulldog switched his attention towards Bartolomeo.

"Meet Bianca." Bartolomeo blurted out while trying to hold his position. Il Bulldog swung his sword many times but Bartolomeo deflected each swing. Sofia made her way into the battle, using a dagger that she took from the hideouts armory. Il Bulldog's men did not hesitate when it came to Sofia, she had to defend herself against these men, even when not having proper training. One of the men came after her with a sword and unarmed her quickly. Healmost struck her if she had not ducked out of the way and hit the man over the head with an empty barrel. Ezio came behind Il Bulldog's side and stabbed him with his dagger, Il Bulldog let out a scream and hit Ezio in face with his hand. Bartolomeo stayed his had long enough to see Il Bulldog slowly take out the dagger and throw it on the ground.

Then Sofia came up behind him and jumped onto his back trying to choke him. Ezio's eyes fixated on her, and he stood up quickly. "Sofia no!" He shouted as Il Bulldog threw her onto the ground and then picked her up by her throat.

"No!" He shouted. Il Bulldog wasn't choking her but Sofia was trying to set herself free. He glared at this woman who tried to kill him and then looked at Ezio.

"No?" Il Bulldog replied and he said calmly. The men stopped fighting to look at what was going on. "What do you mean no? Many of your recruits have died already, what makes this one any different." He pulled her up and held her as a shield. Holding his dagger up to her throat. Sofia was terrified, and was awaiting death at any moment.

"She isn't one of the Assassin's, but she does mean a lot to me. So please, let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Ohhhh.. She's your whore?" He looked at her and Sofia could see him from the corner of her eye.

"She is not a whore!" Ezio shouted. "Just let her go, and we will back down!"

"No." Il Bulldog said simply. "Stupid girl, she has involved herself in something she shouldn't have. Now she will regret it." He pulled her away from the crowed and headed on to a near by horse, when he pulled her on as well. Vito and Agosto backed away as well, and got on their horses, as did the other men. "I'm going to take her, and I'll put her to some use." He licked the side of her face, and Sofia started to cry.

"Ezio, I'm sorry!" She cried, Ezio felt so helpless and so angry at the same time.

"I won't let him hurt you Sofia, you can trust me!" He shouted back, "I will find you!" Il Bulldog and his men went off into the night and vanished. Ezio closed his eyes and became quiet.

"What do you plan to do Ezio?" Bartolomeo asked.

"I have to find her. Bring her back."

"We will go with you."

"No, I must go alone."

"But that is crazy Ezio, he has an army." La Volpe stated.

"I know, but I'm the only one that can do this. I don't want anyone else dying today, we already lost so many." Ezio walked forward and saw some blood on the road.

"Someone is hurt, I'll follow the trail." Ezio turned around, "Go back to the hideout. Tell Giuseppe what happened, and that I'm going to find his daughter and bring her back to him. It's my promise."


	10. Survival of the Fittest (PART 1)

((This_ is part one of the 10th chapter. I wanted to break it up because I wanted at least one up as soon as possible so you guy's can read it. I'll be writing the next one shortly and will be posting it up later. Enjoy! :3))_

Sofia had something over her head to prevent her from seeing where she was going and her hands were bound so she couldn't break free. She could smell a putrid stench that made her almost was to vomit. The air she could feel on her body was cold, and with the hood over her head she felt claustrophobic. Suddenly she had to stop and the hood was taken off and she was shoved in a cell with a metal door and the only source of light was the moon that shined through a small window. She stood up on her feet and looked at Il Bulldog who was in the cell with her, towering over her.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into girl..." His voice was deep and scary and it made her shutter with fear. "What were you really hoping to do? Kill me?"

"Si.." She stood up on both feet, and even though she was afraid, she tried to show no fear. "I was hoping that I had a good advantage against you since you had your attention somewhere else." Il Bulldog walked close to her and still towered over her like a child. He had a grizzly grin on his face and grabbed her face with his enormous hand.

"I probably wouldn't have seen you if I had not seen you before the fight started. You, standing behind the wall and not realizing your head was completely out of the cover." Sofia tried to struggle free but he had a good grip on her. "What I didn't know, that you were going to attack me. I know my surroundings girl, you had no chance." She bit his hand hard and he let go of her and staggered away holding his hand and cursing at her. His hand started to bleed and two men ran in but he gestured them to stay back. "You bitch..." He said and he walked forward and slapped her with the back of his other hand which sent her falling to the ground. Her head started to spin and her vision was dazed. She could taste blood and her face felt like it was on fire. "You'll pay for that." One of the men walked behind her and turned her over on her knees and cut the rope that bound her hands. He stood over her, making sure she didn't move. Blood dripped onto the floor beneath her, and she stared at it. "Do you know what I do to girls who misbehave?" He said behind her and he was holding something behind his back.

"Whatever you do to be bastardo, you will never break me." Sofia said still staring at the blood on the floor. Il Bulldog laughed and walked towards her, holding out a whip.

"I beg to differ.." He started to whip her on the back, and she cried out in pain. She turned over and he continued to whip her but stopped so that his men can hold her down. Welts appeared on her arms instantly, and blood also started to appear. He continued to whip her, and even though she screamed, the sting of the whip still pierced her skin. She prayed for rescue and continued to cry.

Ezio stalked a guard to a back alley where he was peeing on a wall. He snuck up behind him and placed his dagger on his throat.

"Tell me where the woman is." He said coldly, and the guard froze. "Tell me or I'll slit your throat."

"What woman, I don't know any woman." The guard said fearfully.

"Don't be stupid, tell me where she is." He pressed his blade into the mans neck ever so slightly, making sure he didn't cut. He didn't want any more blood to be spilled.

"I'll tell you everything I know, just.. can I pull up my pants?" The guard asked, "Please!" He said as quietly as he could.

"Si, but do it quickly." Ezio replied as he took his blade off of the men and watched him turn around. The guard looked over his shoulder.

"Can you perhaps turn around?"

"Seriously? Just pull up your pants." Ezio answered.

"Please, I'm..uncomfortable with you staring at me." Ezio rolled his eyes and exhaled in annoyance.

"We are both men here, there isn't anything you have that I haven't seen before." He encouraged quickly. "Now, just do it." The man turned around and Ezio looked at the man's face and never let his eyes wander anywhere else. The man quickly pulled up his pants and started to tie them up. The man tried to make a run for it but Ezio tackled him to the ground before he got too far. He dug his knee into his back and held his arm behind him. "Tell me where she is." He raged.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" The guard shouted, Ezio dug his knee deeper into the man's spine and the man squealed in pain.

"Why are you making this hard on yourself? Just tell me where she is, that is all I'm asking."

"She is in the dungeon..." He gasped for air, "But it is hard to get to, there are many guards."

"I'll find a way.." Ezio whispered and he hit the man over his head, knocking him unconscious. Ezio took off his armor and top as well as his helmet that covered his face thankfully. He then picked him up and threw him into a bale of hay. He looked over to the fort which had a huge tower in the middle and many guards surrounding the area. The sun was coming up which meant the more time he wasted, the more likely she could be killed. So he quickly put on the guards clothes and helmet, and walked up to the fortresses entrance.

"You there! Stop!" The guard said when he approached. "What is your name? I never seen you before." "I'm new here. Just recruited the other day." Ezio said being quick on his feet to answer the question. "My name is-"

"Don't bother recruit, you may go in." The guard said, and he complied and walked between the men and straight into the fort. The fort was rather large, and there were guards everywhere. Ezio had to find his way to Sofia, but he didn't know where to start. He headed to the entrance of the building when he heard someone shouting behind him.

"You! Recruit!" The man shouted, Ezio turned around to see a man in a suit of armor come towards him. "Where do you think you are going, training for new recruits is that way." The man stopped in front of Ezio, sizing him up.

"Eh, sorry Capitano. This place is so big that I got lost." The man shook his head in disappointment.

"I'll show you where you need to go, follow me." The man started to walk ahead and Ezio was expected to follow. He sighed and walked with them, he had to find a way to get away from wherever this man was bringing him. He looked at his possible escapes and estimated the outcomes of the action. His best chance was to deal with the training and when it was over, make haste to save Sofia. The captain was brought him behind the building where the recruits were being trained in combat. He gestured Ezio to go ahead and he walked in between men and the captain followed him but went into the middle.

"Gentlemen." He started. "You are here today to start your training to become apart of the greatest army Italia ever has seen. You will be trained in hand to hand combat. Swordsmanship, using crossbows and guns and various other methods that will help you on the battlefield. You will become stronger and agile than ever before. You are men, but you will become warriors! But be warned... If you show weakness, you will be snuffed out." The captain finished. "Before we start any type of combat, I want to teach you survival of the fittest. I need two volunteers." He looked in the crowed, and Ezio stood with his arms crossed looking at the men who were around him. No one seemed to be volunteering.

"No one?" The captain asked. "Fine, I'll choose." He choose two men from the crowed and they entered the center. "Now, what I want is you two to fight each other. No weapons, winner gets to choose their next opponent." The men looked at him and then at each other. One looked overly confidant while the other looked nervous. The captain backed away and raised his hand and three counts later he lowered it. The nervous man hesitated to be the first one to throw a punch so the man went for it and punched the man in the face and then punched him in the stomach. The man stumbled away holding his stomach and vomited. The man laughed at the other while others cheered on. Ezio watched calmly as the two fought. The man who was nervous regained his composure and looked at the man who then beckoned him to come and hit him. He hesitated again and then went for a punch but the man elbowed him in the jaw and the upper cut him. The man started to bleed from his mouth and for a second he looked shocked to see his own blood.

Then the man went after him again and this time the other luckily hit him in the nose. The crowed cheered loudly as the man checked his nose as blood came out of it. He grew angry and he went for another punch but the man blocked it and hit him in the ribs and then kicked him on to his back. The man laid there and tried to get up but the other walked up to him and kicked him in the side repeatedly. The man groaned in agony, and the other stood proudly over him. Breathing heavily. The captain walked up to him and handed him a short blade. "Kill him." He said with a slight nod. The other man wasn't so sure but with encouragement he picked up the man's head and slit his throat. Blood came gushing out of the wound like a river. The crowed was silent and Ezio stood there in complete shock. Then, the crowed cheered as if it was nothing. The captain raised the man's hand and gestured for other guards to take away the body. The man was silent but proud, his eyes stared at his opponent's body being taken away and then looked at the crowed. He raised his other arm in victory and he started to cheer. "Now.. Choose your next opponent." The captain said. The man looked at the crowed, some were still cheering, some fell quiet in fear of being picked. Even some raised their hands. But the man chose Ezio. His heart felt like he skipped a beat, but he had to enter the center. Ezio looked at the captain.

"Don't I get a weapon?" He asked.

"No. You do not. You must fight with only your fists." The captain replied.

"Then why does he get to keep the blade?"

"Because he is the winner." The captain backed away with his arm up again. "I suggest you get unarm him as quickly as possible." He said with a smile. Ezio looked at the winner and he looked determined this time around. Three counts later and the captain started the fight and the man ran at Ezio, slashing the blade at him erratically. Ezio kept dodging the blade and trying to avoid it all together. The crowed started to boo a little, but Ezio wasn't paying attention to them. He didn't want to hurt this man, and he was trying hard not to do so. The winner slashed at Ezio and it cut him on the arm as he brought it up to cover his face. The man backed away and Ezio touched the wound. The man smiled and then went for him again and he knocked Ezio down. The winner was on top of him and held the blade to Ezio's neck while Ezio grabbed his arm and pushed away. The two held it there for no more than a couple of seconds when Ezio headbutted the man in the face. The man fell back, letting go of the blade which slid across the ground. The crowed was on edge as the fight continued. Ezio got up just as the man went for the knife, but Ezio stepped on his hand and picked up the blade. He stood over the man and looked at the captain who again encouraged to kill the other man. Ezio turned him around off of his stomach and the man looked at Ezio. The man was scared again and Ezio felt pity. "Kill him!" The captain barked, but Ezio looked at him and then held out the blade.

"I will not kill this man." Ezio said. The captain looked annoyed and walked forward.

"This isn't a choice boy; Kill him now or I will."

"No." Ezio declared. The captain rushed forward and his face grew long and took the blade from Ezio. He then looked at the old winner and stabbed him in the chest. Twisting it and then pulling it out quickly. The man chocked for air for a couple of seconds and then died. The captain stood up and walked away. Ezio started to breathe heavily from anger, but he resisted to retaliate.  
"Survival of the fittest gentlemen. That is all for now. Be back at noon and we'll start this up again." The captain stated and walked away, and the crowed dispersed. Ezio still stood there for a moment longer and the guards took away the body.


	11. Survival of the Fittest (PART 2)

Ezio walked into the building of the fort, still thinking about what happened. Still crushed about what happened. He witnessed the death of an innocent man, and then another man was killed before his eyes. The building was somewhat crowded, and some of these men were headed into the dining area for breakfast. He knew that this was his chance to find Sofia, so he went ahead and walked around a bit. He looked for stairs that lead down into the dungeon. He looked in countless of rooms and went down many corridors but eventually he found the stairs. He quietly made his way down and when he arrived at the bottom quickly went across to the other side and into an empty room because he heard people coming from the far side of the corridor.

"Il Bulldog is a ruthless man." One of the men started. "Did you see how he was smiling while he was whipping that woman?"

"Si, I would hate to get on his bad side." The other man stated. Ezio grew furious and his eyes filled with rage. But he kept quiet and kept listening.

"Me neither, it was like he actually enjoyed himself."  
"I heard he once skinned a man alive for just looking at him the wrong way."

"No! That can't be, where did you hear that?"

"From Emilio, he said he saw the whole thing."

"Merda..." Ezio waited until the other man left and the other was left alone to guard the hall. He waited for the man to pass by and his made a small noise to attract his attention into the room. Ezio crouched in the shadows and waited for him to enter, and when he did he went behind him and put him in a choke hold. He waited till he was unconscious and then snuck outside, making sure there was no one around. He went further down the hall and then two other guards were walking down the hall towards him.

"Hey you! You aren't supposed to be down here!"

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the recruits sleeping quarters.." Ezio said acting nervous and pretending to be lost again.

"They are upstairs, go now!" Ezio nodded and then turned around, making believe he was walking away but then he turned around quickly and knocked out one of the men while the other man drew his sword. Ezio quickly disarmed him as well as knocking him out using the others polearm. Ezio dropped the weapon and quickly but quietly went down the hall. Passing open doors filled with drunken guards and then down the other flight of stairs. He opened the door to the dungeons and the smell hit him in the face. He stopped breathing through his nose even though it didn't help that much. The door made a loud noise and he quickly closed it and hid behind barrels when one of the guards came by. The guard was making rounds so Ezio timed himself to get passed him. And he did just fine without being caught. He quietly passed by a couple more guards when he got to an open door when he heard Il Bulldog's voice. He peeked in and saw him looking at something on a desk, with the other men concentrating it too. He went inside and hid behind more barrels.

"We must find out away to kill these insects before they rise up against us again." Il Bulldog said. "Ezio will be coming for the girl soon, and we need to be prepared."

"How do you know she means something to him?" Asked Matteo questioned.

"I saw it in his eyes Matteo. Any man who cares about a woman, he shows it. A woman in most cases is a man's disadvantage and a weakness." Il Bulldog stood straight up, rotating his shoulders.

"Then if it is true, we need to double our patrols around the fort and tell every man to be on alert for him. You, go tell the others. Make sure you tell the captain to double the patrols. I want this fort to be swarming with guards." The man nodded and headed out the room and Matteo went around the desk and sat down at his chair. "He won't get in here without being noticed."

"Don't underestimate our enemy Matteo. Especially Ezio."

"I'm not worried about him. Not after what happened..."

"You should be. He killed a lot of Templars, our brothers. He is a smart man, and quick. When he does come and he will.. Let us hope he finds Sofia in time." Ezio had heard enough and quietly made his way back into the hallway. He went past the cell's until he found Sofia, who was laying down. Her body was bloodied from the slashes of the whip. Her face had slightly dried blood under her nose that passed her mouth.

"Sofia?" He whispered, trying not to attract attention. "Sofia?" He said again, but she didn't move. Ezio grew worried and looked around for the guard who had the key. He headed down the hall, past prisoners who were trying to reach out to him. The guard who had the keys was making his rounds down the corridor. Ezio hid in a cell and in the darkness and let him to let him pass. Then he snuck up behind him, and picked the keys off of his belt then ran back into the cell for cover. He waited two minutes till the man came back around and went down the hall. The man stopped and turned to look down the other way. Ezio made a run for it and went to Sofia's cell, she still didn't make a sound and he quickly unlocked the cell and closed it quietly behind him. He walked up to her and touched her face and examined her. Ezio then started to lightly tap her face to try and wake her up, but she wouldn't. He checked her pulse and it was barely beating. He knew that if she had any chance that he had to get her to a doctor quickly. Ezio heard the guard coming back up the corridor so he quickly went into the corner of the cell and held his breath. The guard looked in for a second and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary, so he walked passed the cell and Ezio went back to Sofia to try and wake her again. He eyes opened a little after a minute later.

"Ezio?" She said softly, "Is that you?"

"Si, and we have to move quickly. The guard is going to come back around. Can you stand?" He asked her, she sat up a little and tried to get up slowly but failed.  
"Mi dispiace Ezio, I'm too dizzy... I feel... I feel like I'm going to-" She fainted in his arms. The guard came back around and Ezio hid again. He had to wait again till he passed so that he could pick her up and leave the cell. The guard went by again, checking inside the cell and when he made sure everything seemed normal he walked passed and Ezio unlocked the cell and opened it. He scooped up Sofia in his arms and walked out the cell without even bothering to close it. He quickly made it down the corridor and quickly ran down the other way just in time before the guard noticed. Ezio dodged more the same guards before and went up the stairs quietly. He heard the guards tell Il Bulldog before he got to the top. The man roared that shook the walls. Il Bulldog was mad, and he knew that he only had a small amount of time to get Sofia out. He hid in rooms while guards ran passed. He even placed Sofia down gently where she couldn't be seen and knocked out a couple of guards so he can get passed. He eventually made his way to the kitchen, which had a back door into the courtyard of the fort. It was in the early hours of the morning.

Ezio had to think quick about his next step. He had to make it to the horse stable which was a short way ahead of him. He put Sofia down and quickly brought one of the horses to her, he picked her up again and placed her on the horse and then he got on quickly so that she wouldn't fall. He turned the horse around towards the gate and kicked the side of the horse slightly to make it gallop forward. Sofia was slumped in front of him, he was holding onto her with his arms around her making sure she didn't fall. The horse galloped through many of the recruits and guards, and when he almost got to the gate, Il Bulldog came out of the building and shouted Ezio's name. The guards at the gate turned around but had no time to react. He kicked the horse again in a way that made the horse jump over them. The horse galloped into the outskirts of the fort and into the small towns.

Ezio managed to escape the fort without being stopped, and arrived at the hide out a half an hour later. Ezio stopped in front of the doorway and got off the horse. He asked someone to help him get her off the horse, and eventually they successfully did. She was still unconscious and when he checked her pulse it was getting slower.. He picked her up again and went down into the hide out where everyone seemed to be waiting. Especially Giuseppe and Bruno. They got up when they saw Ezio and ran over to him and they looked at Sofia.

"My daughter.." Giuseppe said caressing his daughter. Bruno looked furious to whom ever done this to her and his fists clenched as he turned around. Ezio looked at Machiavelli who walked up as well.

"I checked her pulse, it's barely there. We need a doctor now!" Ezio ordered. An Assassin ran outside to fetch Stephano again, and Machiavelli shook his head.

"We need to get her upstairs into the room." He said. La Volpe and Bartolomeo stood at a distance, in shock.

"Let me take her." Bruno said, and took her from Ezio's arms. Giuseppe followed behind, following Bruno and Machiavelli upstairs. Ezio just stood there, exhausted and worried. La Volpe and Bartolomeo approached him.

"What happened?" Bartolomeo asked.

"I went to the fort, snuck in as one of their own. She was down in the dungeons.. I don't know what that figilo di putana did to her.." The doctor came into the hide out followed by the Assassin who fetched him.

"Where is she?" He questioned looking at Ezio who was now sitting in a chair.

"Upstairs, in the room. Go quickly!" He relpied. The doctor walked quickly passed him, "Stephano.. Save her. Please." Ezio pleaded. The doctor nodded and headed upstairs.

It was an hour later when Ezio went upstairs, he couldn't bring himself to go up there if she couldn't be saved. But he had to. He needed to know. He rounded the corner as the doctor was leaving the room. Ezio's heart fell and slowly went up to him.

"How is she doctore?" Ezio's eyes looked to the floor, he couldn't bare to look at the doctor. The doctor sighed.

"She's has many welts and cuts from what seemed like she was struck by a whip. Her nose isn't broken but she is very much in shock Ezio." He started. "If you would have gotten her here any later.. She would have been dead." Ezio looked up at the doctor who seemed to have a slight smile on his face.

"So.. She'll be okay?" He asked and the doctor nodded.

"Si, her heart is a little more stabilized but she will be unconscious for God knows how long." Ezio sighed in contentment, Sofia was going to be okay which made him happy.

"Grazie mille Stephano." Ezio shook his hand and the doctor started to leave.

"I'll be back to check up on her Messere." The doctor headed down the hall and left, while Ezio knocked on the door. A quiet "come in" was heard behind the door, and he opened it. There on the bed, breathing slowly and quietly was Sofia. Giuseppe was kneeling before her, holding her hand and wiping away tears. Bruno who was in the corner sitting in a chair, had his hand held up to his mouth.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back to us." Giuseppe said. "If it wasn't for you, she would be dead."

"No need to thank me Giuseppe. There was no question whether or not I had to rescue her." Ezio explained. Giuseppe nodded and kissed Sofia's warm hard. Ezio walked up to Bruno and put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay Bruno."

"I want him dead." Bruno declared. "He needs to pay for what he did to my sister."

"In time, when we are fully ready. He will be delt with for his crimes." Ezio quietly said to him. "For now, we wait for her to wake up." Bruno looked up at Ezio and stared are him.  
"I start training tomorrow." He demand. "Broken rib or not, I want to be ready."

"Bruno I-"

"No! I don't care if you don't like it. I want to be ready." Ezio sighed and agreed to allow Bruno to start his training. Ezio looked at Sofia who looked so peaceful and he smiled. He walked out the room to give the family privacy and walked to his room. His room was dark so he went to the fireplace and lit made a fire. He undressed, placing his weapons on the table like he always did and collapsed onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	12. Outlets

Three day's past since Sofia was taken and almost killed and to everyone in the hideout, those three day's seemed like years. She had not waken up from her coma, but Stephano has said that she's stable and seems to be getting better. The wounds from the beating are becoming scabs and are being treated by a rub that Stephano has made. Even the welts have gone down. Some may leave scars, others may not. Giuseppe took his meals in the room, never leaving his side unless he had to use the bathroom. He read to her books that he found in the library, he told her stories about when they lived in Sienna and her mother was still alive. Bruno on the other hand was taking out his anger on the training field. Practicing as best he could and even with a rib. He took breaks when he needed to, but other wise he trained hard. He was slowly becoming a great Assassin. Ezio and the other Assassin's made the best out of what they could. They trained more, and the got more information on Il Bulldog on his men. Ezio knew that he had to take on each man alone and eventually take down Il Bulldog and who knows how long that would take.

After checking on Sofia and her family, Ezio decided to visit his mother and sister again. After all, his mother has been sending him a pigeon for three nights telling him to come by because she missed him. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky shining brightly on Roma. Ezio went to a nearby stable to fetch his horse that he kept there. His horse was named Dante and he was an all black steed that he got from a farmer who lived around Tuscany. He walked over to Dante who was eating some hay off the ground and his head was down and relaxed. He made a low noise when Ezio approached him and looked up and sniffed his hand for food. Ezio chuckled and smiled slightly and took an apple from one of his pouches and fed it to him. He stood there petting his mane until Dante finished eating, he then climbed up on his horse and trotted away from the island and headed to the brothel.

Ezio arrived at the Rosa in Fiore and tied up his horse. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He said to Dante. The horse whinnied and seemed to nod its head. Ezio walked into the brothel and it seemed to be busy as usual. Men seeking the comfort of a prostitute or at least someone to talk to about the difficulties being a politician. He lowered his hood and searched for the familiar faces of his mother or Claudia. He looked over and saw them entertaining a couple of men, he headed in their direction.

"Mother.. Claudia.." He called out to them. The two women turned around and smiled.

"Come to see your mother, yes?" Maria asked before hugging him tightly.

"Of course I have. I always want to see two of the most beautiful ladies in my life." He replied back hugging her back.

"Like you have any other women in your life brother." Claudia smirked at her brother and walked over to him. Ezio put his arm around her and pulled her in and kissed her on top of her head.

"Un dolore nel mio culo...(Such a pain in my ass)" He said smirking as well. Maria placed her hand on Ezio's face and felt his worry.

"What worries you?" She stood back a bit to take a look at him. Claudia pulled away as well and looked at him as well.

"How do you know that I'm worrying about something?" He looked bewildered at her.

"I'm your mother Ezio, it's my job to know if something is bothering you." She replied reassuringly, "now tell me what is wrong." Ezio sighed and gestured that they go upstairs. They agreed and excused themselves from the men and they walked upstairs together. They headed into Claudia's office and Ezio closed the door behind them. The two women sat down at the small table area and Ezio sat across from them. Maria looked at her son with a worried look and Claudia leaned back into her chair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to come by.. As I said in the message I sent you a day ago, things around the hideout have been chaotic." Ezio started. He leaned back in the chair with his legs apart, his arms resting on the arms of the chair. "As you know, our mission to kill Il Bulldog the other night failed. He knew we were coming.."

"Si..." Claudia agreed.

"Remember the family we rescued from one of his men?" Both women agreed, "well the daughter.. Sofia, was captured and we had to abort the mission." Ezio finished. Claudia lightly hit her face with her palm.

"Tipico.. (Typical)" She said under hear breath.

"What became of her Ezio, is she alright?" Maria asked.

"I rescued her that day, barely getting away with my life.. And hers. Stephano said she was in shock from the beating he gave her." Maria's eyes grew wide and held her necklace.

"Mio dio.." She said softly. "Is she alright?"

"Si, she will be. Although, she is still asleep from the shock."

"I don't blame her." Claudia said.

"Anyways.. that is why I'm worried." He looked up at his family, "I'm worried about her.." Maria smiled at her son and leaned over placing her hand over his.

"Do you like this girl Ezio?" Maria asked.

"She is a good woman.." Ezio started.

"But do you like her, like her." Claudia started. "Do you like her like you liked Cristina." Ezio looked at them, and asked himself that same question. He only knew her for a couple of days, and he had already admitted she was beautiful. But did he like her like he liked his one and only love Cristina?

"I do not know. I've only known her for a couple of days. I hardly know her at all." He admitted. "Only time will tell where this goes." Maria took her hand away from him and sat properly back into her chair.

"Well, tell us about her father and brother. What are they like?" Claudia inquired.

"Her father is mother's age I would say. He seems to be an honest man trying to make a living here selling vases and Bruno, he's a good man. He is training to become an Assassin although his ribs are still healing."

"You mean he's training with broken bones?" Claudia questioned.

"Si, after his sister being attacked. He wouldn't allow me and his father to persuade him otherwise." Claudia chuckled, seeming impressed. A woman came into the room and whispered something in Claudia's ear. She nodded and the woman left.

"It seems like something has been brought to my attention. Please excuse me, I will be right back."

Claudia got up and left the room leaving Ezio and Maria together. Ezio looked at his mother and she raised her eyebrows waiting for him to say something.

"So.. uh, how are you?" Ezio asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." She responded. Ezio let out a short chuckled and looked down at the table.

"Why so quiet?" She asked.

"I've just never been alone with you. Just you for a long time."

"Not since you were a boy." She grinned.

"Do you remember." Maria thought back to the day before her husband and sons execution and she laughed quietly.

"I do. We were walking to Leonardo's workshop. Not too far from home." Ezio remembered that day quickly, remembering about the conversation they had while walking.

"I remember." He said with a controlled smile. "You were scolding me about fighting with Vieri de'Pazzi." He remembered the fight clearly, how Vieri was making snide comments about his family and how he got his scar.

"I was scolding you for fighting at all Ezio." She shook her head, "You needed an outlet."

"I had one." Ezio jested while grinning. "And I still do."

"Oh Ezio, please!"

"What?" He laughed at her, making what was said years ago into a joke. Claudia came back in and was slightly out of breath.

"Ezio, there's a man downstairs looking for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know.." She shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me his name." Ezio got up from the chair and walked downstairs into the main room with Claudia and Maria behind him and he observed the room trying to find the man who was looking for him and then he heard his name being called from a familiar voice.

"Ezio!" He turned around and Leonardo was coming to greet him with a hug. Ezio looked at his sister who smirked and he went into to hug him.

"Leonardo!" Ezio greeted him. "Come stai?" He pulled away, but kept his hands on Leonardo's arms.

"Now that Cesare is no longer at my doorstep, I've never been happier." Leonardo was grinning. "How are you my friend? Are you glad to be home?"

"I'm glad to be home, yes and I'm doing fine."

"I heard that you were home so I knew I had to come see you. I went to the hideout but your recruits told me you came here."

"You were at the hideout?"

"Si, is that a problem?" Ezio chuckled.

"No, of course not. But I wish I could have introduced you to someone."

"Oh?" Leonardo smiled and became more interested in this mystery person. "What's his name?" Ezio laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. A woman."

"Ezio, I told you I-"

"I didn't mean as someone you would be interested in.. Well.. Not in that way."

"Well, tell me about this woman. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Si, her name is Sofia and she's an artist. A talented one and she told me not to tell you about her art but of course I had to. You have to come visit her one day and see her sketch that she made." Ezio said enthusiastically.

"I would love to. I can come now, I have finished most of my work for today."

"No.. She's a bit.." Ezio frowned. "She's in a coma. I don't know when she'll be up." Leonardo's smile turned upside down and he looked like a sad puppy.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Leonardo placed his hand on Ezio's shoulder. "But I'll tell you what." He walked with Ezio to the door. "When she wakes up, I'll see her drawings. Until then, if you need me fore anything. I'll be happy to assist." He said with a smile. "I must be going anyways, I have to go find Salai.." Leonardo and Ezio hugged and said their goodbyes.

Ezio looked for his sister and mother who were back entertaining their guests. He said his goodbyes as well so that he could return to the hideout. He walked out of the brothel and it was dusk. The sun started to descend and the sky showed this orange and pink colors. He found Dante and pet the horse before getting on top of him. He rode all the way back, and got to the hideout before the moon came up and it was dark. Ezio placed Dante back in the stable, scratching the horse under it's mouth. He walked into the hideout and it was quiet, he knew that some of his Assasin's and recruits were out drinking and wouldn't be back for the night. Ezio walked up the stairs and knocked on Sofia's door, knowing that Giuseppe was inside. Ezio opened the door and there was Sofia sitting up in bed and giggling at her brother, and their father looking on. She noticed Ezio entered the room and she grinned at him, obviously happy to see him.  
"Ezio." Her voice had a sweet tone, Ezio grinned and walked over to the bed.

"Bella donna." He said looking down at her and then Ezio knew right then and there, that he liked her. Just like he liked Cristina, and it made him happy.


	13. Siblings

_Night time inside the The Colosseo, _Agostino had planned a party for some of the wealthiest people in Rome as well as Matteo, Il Bulldog's head general of his new formed army. The party was alive, with fireworks and laughter, Ezio and Bruno were about to climb the walls of the massive structure.

"Are you ready Bruno?" Ezio asked quietly.

"Si, but have you climbed this before?"

"This isn't the first time, no. It isn't so bad, there is a lot of shadows. Just follow my lead and you will do fine. Capisci?"

"Capisco." Ezio stepped back a little and then ran up the wall of The Colosseo and grabbed on to a piece that was sticking out, and quickly headed up the wall.

"Okay Bruno, you can do this." Bruno said to himself and then ran up to the wall and pulled himself up and followed Ezio's lead. Bruno pulled himself up but his foot slipped from under him, thankfully he regained himself and pressed himself up against the wall hoping he didn't make any noise.

"Are you okay?" Ezio asked him quietly.

"Keep going, I'll be fine." He responded and started up the wall again. They came upon a guard who was facing out an opening where Ezio was hanging out from. Ezio dispached the man quickly and quietly while stabbing him in the stomach and throwing him out the window. Bruno watched as the man fell and hit the ground below and then rejoined Ezio who helped him up from the ledge. "I'm glad I wasn't him." Bruno jested. Ezio looked around the corner to make sure there wasn't any more guards heading their way.

"Let's try to kill as less guards as we possibly can. We don't want to attract attention."

_ Back at the hideout, during the morning hours. _Sofia had gotten up on the late side since her father never wakes her up and Bruno is out training in the early hours of the morning. She got up out of bed and walked to a near by full mirror. She still had to wear the bandages around her body because of her wounds. Stephano gave her instructions to put this gross smelling ointment on the wounds to make them heal faster and hopefully not scar. She rummaged through a pile of clothing that Assassin's brought back from her families home and picked out a white button down blouse and a pair of black pants that were slightly tight. She tucked in the blouse into her pants and then put her boots on. She headed out the room and down into the main room where Bruno was sitting with his feet up on a desk and a book placed on his face. Sofia went up to him, took the book off his face and hit him in the arm with it. Bruno woke up abruptly and looked up at her, giving her an angry look."Che cazzo (What the fuck) Sofia!"

"Aww, the baby wakes." Sofia teased.

"I am not a baby, you just hit me with a book for crying out loud!"

"Only because you were sleeping, what if Ezio or the other Assassin's saw you sleeping?"

"You are not the one training at the crack of dawn, I am tired.. I don't get to sleep in like some people."

"Okay grumpy, just don't get caught is all I'm saying. Machiavelli is a pretty scary man." Bruno rolled his eyes and sighed. "Where's papa?" She looked around and saw no sight of the old man.

"He went out to the market, he wanted to try and sell some vases to keep busy." Sofia looked shocked and concerned.

"Why didn't he wake me? I would have gone with him."

"You know father."

Ezio had come into the main hall with Claudia who walked next to him. Bruno stood up in attention as they walked closer to them. "Buon pomeriggio you two, this is my sister Claudia. Claudia this is Bruno our new apprentice." Claudia greeted him and looked towards Sofia. "And this is Sofia. Bruno's sister."

"It's good to meet you both. Ezio has told me much about you both. Especially about the kidnapping, how are you holding up Sofia?"

"Everyday is getting better I suppose, although I know that we are still in danger as long as Il Bulldog is alive."

"Ezio told me that you tun the Rosa in Fiore with your mother. I'm quite impressed by that." Claudia's face glowed as she looked back at Ezio. "How long have you been the madame?"

"Since Ezio came here from the siege of our old home in Monteriggioni."

"A siege?" Ezio faked a cough to break the conversation, the attack on his home wasn't something Ezio wanted to share just yet with the two siblings.

"She is also here to help with the mission we have for tonight. Agostino is having a party later in The Colosseo, many important people of Roma. But mostly rich and Claudia is sending some of her girls to the party to gather information on the other Templars as well as to help us blend in." Claudia looked at Ezio baffled as to why he deflected the question but agreed to go along with it.

"When do we leave?" Bruno asked Ezio.

"As soon as night falls, it will give us some time to prepare. So if there is anything you need to finish up, do it now."

"Molto bene, that gives me more time to sleep." Sofia giggled and shook her head as her brother left the main hall.

"Forgive him, he's a bit tired." Sofia told Claudia in hopes she wasn't offended.

"It's fine, is my fat head of a brother keeping him up?"

"He is an apprentice Claudia, he must learn our ways just like everyone else." Ezio explained.

"Si, but must you train him to death?" Claudia never liked the training regimen that the Assassin's had to abide, but it was the spoiled noble woman that was taking.

"Claudia..."  
"Ezio..." Claudia mimicked while Sofia was watching the two bicker and couldn't help but smile. Ezio made a face at Claudia for mimicking him, two adults that still acted like children around each other.

"There was a reason why I brought you by." Ezio eventually got his composure back and asked his sister seriously.

"Oh?"

"I want you to stay with my sister and mother at the brothel. Giuseppe of course came go too."

"Ezio, is that such a good idea?" Claudia asked.

"I can protect my father and me Ezio, we don't need to go anywhere." Sofia reassured.

"I know. It isn't because you can't, it would just put my mind at ease if you did. The Assassin's and the apprentice's are on their missions still, and Machiavelli will be out as well. I want you to be safe Sofia. Please." Ezio looked at Sofia with worry in his eyes. Sofia thought about it and then gave in.  
"I suppose so, but we would have to get my father from the market. Bruno said he went out to see some of his vases again."

"Alone?" Ezio wondered.

"Yes, I'll go ahead and find him."

"And I will go with you."

"Very well, we'll meet you at the brothel." Ezio said to his sister.

Claudia started to make her way back to the brothel as Ezio and Sofia went to the stables to fetch Dante. Sofia never had a horse of her own, although she's always wanted one. Ezio walked up to Dante who was looking for food in Ezio hand.

"You have a beautiful horse Ezio." Sofia walked up to the steed as well, petting the horses head.

"He's has his moments." Ezio looked at Dante who made a quiet noise and then he got up on his horse and held out his hand to help up Sofia. Sofia grabbed Ezio's hand, placed her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself up onto the horse behind Ezio. The horse moved a bit but Ezio kept him still enough so that she could sit comfortably.

"You ready?" Ezio asked Sofia, she wrapped her arms around Ezio so that she would keep her balance on the horse.

"I'm ready." She responded. Ezio kicked the horses sides slightly which made the horse go. He happened to enjoy this, with Sofia behind him. He hasn't told her how he felt since he had figured out how much she means to him. How much he wanted her, and it killed him that she made him wait like he did.

"Ezio?"

"Si?"

"When you come back from the mission tonight. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course I will. What is it?" Ezio wondered what she was about to ask.

"I wanted to show you something, something that I think you will like." Ezio grinned at the thought of the possibility of her showing herself to him now that he was thinking about it.

"Tease. You can't just say you want to show me something and not tell me what it is."

"You'll just have to see." Sofia answered with a smile.


	14. First Kill

Ezio and Bruno have successfully infiltrated the party at The Colosseo. Of course there were guards there, a lot of them. But Ezio was sure enough in himself that he could get past them without alarming them. The true test was for Bruno, who was still very nervous but well rested. Ezio headed further inwards and hit behind a wall. He looked out towards Bruno and signaled him to scale the wall again to get a higher point of view. Bruno jumped up on the side of the opening and started to climb up, Ezio heard more guards coming. He peaked over the side of the wall and saw that there were only two guards.

"Wasn't Pico supposed to guard this area?" The guard with the heavy armor on wondered.

"Hopefully he isn't sleeping on the job." The other responded. Ezio pressed himself against the wall to make sure he wasn't going to be seen. "Hold on, I have to take a piss." The guard walked over to the opening and unzipped his pants while the other guard kept his back turned. Ezio looked up and saw Bruno peering over the ledge. They exchanged signals for the best way to enter the party without being seen. Bruno signaled that he saw a group of Claudia's girls near an entrance, they had decided that they would enter by using them. Bruno then said, he'll make his way to another group of girls and then they would meet up. Ezio nodded and did a leap of faith and landed in a bale of hay.

There were a couple of guards that were surrounding him and one was blocking his way to the ladies. He took out his sleeping darts and used it on the guard and waited till he fainted on the ground and then he made a run for it. He went along the shadows and came upon the prostitutes. "Ladies?" He quietly whispered. The women turned around and smiled seductively towards him. All three of them, walked up to Ezio.

"We were waiting for you." One of the girls flirted with Ezio, touching his chest and looking up at him. A small smile tugged at the corner of Ezio's scar.

"Oh I just want to eat you up!" Another one said which made Ezio flattered.

"Ladies please, I'm on a mission. Although, I wouldn't say no to something a bit later." He glided one of his fingers across one of the girl's chest. "But for right now, I need to get into this party." He pointed at the guards who were blocking the way in.

"Leave it to us handsome, oh and there are more girls inside."

"Bene, grazie." Ezio watched the girls worked their magic on the two guards who couldn't resist the girls. They lured them away, keeping their attention on them while Ezio quietly entered the party behind them. He looked for Bruno, but couldn't find him anywhere. He went ahead into the party and saw that there were many civilians around who were either drunk or already distracted by conversation with another. There were plenty of entertainers there as well, and music was playing loudly. Then he spotted Agostino walking with Matteo and guards shadowing them. Agostino raised a glass of wine and tapped it lightly on it's side to gain everyone's attention.

"Benvenuto, benvenuto my friends. May I have your attention please." All of the guests looked over in Agostino's direction. "Tonight... Is a very special night. We are celebrating not only a man, but the success of one man's dream." Ezio finally saw Bruno coming in with a couple of girls and Ezio started to make his way to him, without making people notice. "My dearest and most respected friend Matteo Cavatiolli, is a man that has come from nothing and made himself into something. A man who couldn't even afford shoes, but had a dream of becoming Roma's next greatest general and on this night.. He was named General Matteo Cavatiolli of the Red Knight Army!" The crowed cheered and clapped while Agostino and Matteo shook hands. Ezio caught up to Bruno but kept his distance. Bruno looked bewildered at the announcement and looked to Ezio for insight. Ezio simply shrugged and watched as the crowed simmered down and continued with the party. Bruno walked up to Ezio and he signaled some of the surrounding prostitutes to surround them to avoid anyone noticing them. Matteo talked with Agostino for a bit and then made his way out of the party. "What's our next step Ezio? Should I go after Agostino while you get Matteo?"

"No. We will kill only Agostino tonight. Remember, don't compromise the Brotherhood."

"Right... So what do we do?"

"You tell me Bruno, this is your mission." Bruno nodded and looked around to look for possible courses of action.

"We need to get close, and he seems to be making conversation with his guests around people. So I'll hide in plain sight with the girls. You'll come up behind the guards while I assassinate him." Bruno seemed confidant enough that this plan will work out.

"Bene, sounds good. I'll wait for your signal then." Ezio and Bruno parted ways, making their way to Agostino. He was too busy socializing with his guests to even notice them. Ezio hid in the shadows with people surrounding him. Bruno came into position, keeping his back away from Agostino when he approached. Ezio pushed through the people and dispatched the guards quickly, then when Agostino turned around to see what had happened, Bruno assassinated him with his hidden blade. The guests looked on in shock as they backed away from them in fear. Bruno held him as he fell and gently placed him on the ground. Ezio stood as Bruno listened to his last words.

"Requiescant in pace..." Bruno said finally while closing Agostino's eyes. He stood up just as guards were heading their way.

"Let's go Bruno!" Ezio started to run with Bruno running along side him. Guards started to pour in so they ran up along the wall and climbed it to get away from them. They got to the opening and climbed down again. They looked around for horses, but there was only one. The guards then came out of The Colosseo and started to surround them. The two men took a defensive stance as the guards grew closer.

"Are you ready?" Ezio asked.

"More now then I ever will be Mentor." Ezio sheathed his sword and Bruno held an axe in his hands. They stood back to back facing the guards as one by one attacked them.

They also used each other as an advantage, noticing a blind attack and killing the guard who was about to hit them. They never attacked a guard and made comments to have the guards attack them. Bruno came down hard when it came to the men in the full suit of armor. His speed and strength and good timing, got rid of them quickly. He was great with the axe and Ezio admired this. They deflected and dodged their way out and killed most of the guards when even more guards came to help out.

"Take the horse and go Bruno." Ezio killed the last guard before they were surrounded again.

"No, there are more coming."  
"Don't worry about me, now go!" Ezio shouted at Bruno, and he quickly made his way through a couple of guards to the horse. He hopped on to the horse and made his way out safely. Ezio killed a couple more guards until he felt overwhelmed. He made an escape plan to run and hide until it was safe to come out. He kicked one of the guards who was coming at him and made a run for it. He sprinted and slid under a fence and into the near by slums. A couple of near by civilians who knew who the Assassin's were grabbed some of the guards to by Ezio some time. He quickly sprinted down an alley and behind a couple of empty food crates. He controlled his heavy breathing and waited until it was safe to come out. A few guards ran to where he was to see if they could find them but the didn't and then left, except for one. Which Ezio killed him to make his way to complete safety. He quickly ran to the nearest horse, avoiding the patrolling guards as best he could and jumped on the horse and rode to the hideout.

He finally got to the hideout and placed the horse in the stables. Ezio took off his hood before he walked into the hideout and saw Sofia talking with Bruno, Giuseppe and Machiavelli.

"Welcome back Meastro." Machiavelli greeted Ezio when he saw him. "It seems you still can get yourself out of anything."

"Si, but it wasn't easy." Ezio replied calmly. Sofia looked elated when she saw Ezio walk up to them. Her face, glowing as he looked down at her. Bruno and Giuseppe were also happy to see Ezio come out of that situation alive.

"How did you get out of that?" Bruno questioned and Ezio chuckled and shrugged.

"When you become as experienced as I am Bruno, you find your ways to get out of situations like that." Ezio explained charmingly.

"Well I'm glad you got back safe Ezio, if you'll permit me. I'd like to train a bit more before I head off to bed."

"Go ahead, you did well for your first kill. We'll talk about it soon." Bruno bowed and walked away.

"Thank you for bringing my son back safe Ezio." Giurseppe said with a soft smile.

"You don't need to thank me, I couldn't allow him to stay there any longer."

"You are simply amazing Ezio." Sofia blurted out, Machiavelli and Giuseppe looked at Sofia and Ezio looked down at her and smiled.

"You give me too much credit principessa" He responded flirtatiously, walking closer to her and looking into her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head Ezio, you were just doing your job." Machiavelli felt her needed to remind Ezio. Giuseppe saw what Machiavelli didn't see, and that was a romance blossoming.

"Well I think I'll head up to bed. My dear, don't stay up to late." Giuseppe walked up to Sofia and kissed her on top of the head. "You too son." Ezio looked at Giuseppe and he saw an approving look and then he walked away.

Machiavelli went up to his room to study and write as Sofia and Ezio made their way upstairs as well. They walked up to the door that lead into Ezio's room and stopped. "Do you want to come in?"

"I would like that." Sofia said while Ezio opened the door for her. She looked around his room, which was much bigger than the room she and her family stayed in. Ezio lit a fire to make the room a little brighter and much more warmer.

"So this is you room..."

"Yes, it is." Ezio walked over to the table where he placed his weapons on, and started to place them down carefully. "I know it is bigger than your room, but this is the burden I have for being the Mestro." He said to her, looking over his shoulder. Sofia jumped on his bed, sinking into it because it was a feathered mattress, and she watched Ezio.

"Now that I have you alone, I wanted to show you something.." He turned around and looked at her, wondering what it was. She took out a letter that was folded in her pocket.

"What is that?" He said as he walked up to her.

"It's a letter... from my mother. Before she died." She said as she unfolded it. "It's kind of her last words to me. She asks me to take care of my father and brother, and how much she loves me.. But then she speaks about trust and always looking out for a sign." She looked up at Ezio and she stood up, making her inches away from him. "I never understood what she meant... I trust you Ezio. I know that you would risk your life for me, and that makes me feel so amazing." Ezio brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his fingers. "I don't know where my future will lead me, but I do know that you are the sign she was talking about." Ezio smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. Sofia's heart started to race, but she smiled as she kissed him back. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around him.


	15. The Start of New Things

The next morning Sofia woke up in Ezio's bed, when she adjusted her eyes to the sun that beamed through the window she turned over to her other side to see Ezio still sleeping. She smiled thinking about the long night they had together, how incredible it was and how long it really had been since she had been with a man. Ezio groaned loudly and opened one of his eyes to see Sofia looking back at him. "You know, they say it is rude to stare..."

"Mi dispiace.. I was just thinking about last night." He opened the other eye to look at her fully, and buried his cheek into the pillow.

"Oh?" He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, she giggled quietly. "I wouldn't mind going at it again." He purred as he pushed against her with his already hard cock. She pressed a kiss against Ezio's lips bringing her hands up to the back of his head. Sofia pushed him onto his back and straddled his body. Ezio pulled back and looked at Sofia, he smiled wryly. She was already naked and he felt his member getting harder just by looking at her. He ached to be inside her once more, but Sofia wanted the foreplay to go a little longer. She let her hand wander from his chest to his pelvis and then to his cock, she gently held it in her hand. Making long and slow strokes up and down. She watched as Ezio's face turned with lust, he bit his lower lip and dropped his head back and let the emotions take him over. He thrusted his hips upwards as she started to increase her speed, "Cazzo.." He said quietly, trying not to make a noise. If he had it any other way, he would have said it out loud. But knowing her family was there he had to at least try and be quiet.

"Sofia..." He whispered, she bent down still holding his cock in her hand and he lifted his head up a little just so he can get to her ear. "I want you to fuck me mia cara..." His head fell back onto the pillow and looked at her.

"Oh but I want you to beg for it Ezio." She said lifting herself up, as she teased him by rubbing his dick against her pussy. He trusted upwards to try and get it in, but she had complete control over him. "Fuck Sofia.. Please! Just let me be inside of you." Ezio almost shouted the rest, realizing he already did. Sofia smiled softly at him and let him slip inside of her. He thrusted upwards again almost immediately, and she went down slowly but not deep yet. They were in rhythm, both using their hips. Sofia grabbed Ezio chest and dug her nails gently into his skin. "Ezio..." She said quietly, he moaned and wanted her even more. He let his hands cup her breasts and play with her hard nipples. She was getting wet, more and more as they went on. They never let go of eye contact, looking at each other as they fucked.

"Ezio, I want you to go deeper." She said as quietly as she could, in between breaths. Ezio then turned her over to her back, while still being inside of her. He spread her legs wide and slowly went deeper and deeper until his cock was fully inside of her. "Mio dio, yes!" She shouted accidentally, Ezio lifted his pointer finger and shushed her. She smiled and placed her hand over her mouth. He went slowly at first and then built up speed. Sofia laid there moaning his name with her hand over her mouth until she could take it anymore. She grabbed the sheets and quietly moaned some more. Ezio was so close to cumming but didn't want to before her, so her went onto his hands and thrusted even faster. "I'm going to cum Ezio.. oh shit I'm going to cum.." She cried, he bent down and kissed her on the lips to make sure she was quiet. Sofia came soon after, her body arched and started to shake as she did. Ezio came inside of her after that, slowly going in and out of her, their juices mixing together. They looked at each other as they came down from their individual ecstasy. Sofia brushed back a piece of his hair to the back of his ear, and caressed his cheek. They were both breathing heavily, "You do deliver.." She whispered. Ezio pulled out and collapsed on her chest.

"I aim to please." He said with a smile, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Sofia looked up at the ceiling, letting her mind wander for a moment.

"Ezio.. I've been thinking..." Sofia turned her attention to him, he looked up at her with his chin pressed on her naval. "I should really learn how to fight.. Fight, like you and Bruno.."

"You want to become an Assassin?" He cocked his head a bit to the left.

"No...no... I mean.. I'm not sure.."

"What is it Sofia?"

"I just want to learn to protect myself. I don't know how to wield a sword or how to kill someone." Sofia hoped that Ezio could understand that she wanted to make sure she could defend herself. Just in case something happens to her.

"My Sofia.. You don't have to worry about such things. I'll protect you, all always protect you." Ezio held her hand and kissed it tenderly. Sofia smiled softly at him and shook her head.

"I know you will, but after what happened to me.." Sofia started to tense up, she could feel tears starting to swell. "I can't go through that again and not be able to do something about it." A single tear started to fall from her eye, then another from the other. The pain from the past nights have snuck up on her. She cursed herself for crying in front of Ezio, but it was something she couldn't control. No matter how strong she was.

"My dear, dear Sofia.." He lifted himself to his knees and held her face in his hands. Wiping away her tears as they fell with his thumbs. "I'll help you learn to defend yourself. I promise I will." He kissed her nose which didn't make her smile. He kissed her again but on the forehead, which made her slightly smile. Then he kissed her on the lips, then on the cheek and eventually she grinned and laughed.

"Okay, okay Ezio." Ezio stopped and looked at her, "When can we start?" She pushed him off of her and he landed beside her, he leaned on his forearm.

"Whenever you like, mia cara." He smirked at her.

"Well.. I'd like to start today then." She insisted.

"Today?"

"Si? Unless you have anything else to do..."

Ezio thought for a moment to see if he there was anything he needed to do and then he smiled. "I am all yours.."

"Really?" She said with excitement, and Ezio nodded to reassure her. Sofia flipped the covers off of her and quickly got out of bed. She picked up her clothing from the floor and put them on as quickly as she could. "What are you waiting for? Get up?" She said to Ezio while fitting into her pants. Ezio was still laying on the bed, watching her as she got dressed.

"I'm watching a beautiful woman get dressed." He responded charmingly.

"They say that it is rude to stare..." She smirked at Ezio, "Come on Ezio, no time to waste!" She ran up to Ezio's clothing that was still on the floor and threw it at him. His shirt landing on his head and covering his face. He took the shirt off of his face and sat up in the bed, placing the shirt over his head. He then shifted to the edge of the bed and put his pants on. He got up and walked over to his mannequin while tying the string around his pants. Sofia watched Ezio as he got dressed, placing her hands on her hips. He took his Assassin robe off the mannequin and put it on, then the belt. Sofia walked up to him and adjusted his collar, and patted his robe down so there was no dirt or dust on it. Ezio loved this small gesture. He then turned around and placed his weapons on him, "This sure takes a while to put all this on.." Ezio shrugged and placed his sword into it's place in the holder.

"It's not so bad." He turned around and walked up to Sofia, placing his finger and thumb underneath her chin and kissing her softly.

"We can't do this around my family. I don't want them to know just yet."

"Okay, but I can't promise I won't try and sneak a kiss in here or there." He used his finger to caress her face.

"No. Not at all. Promise me Ezio." Ezio rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Si, si of course. I promise. Now come on, let's get you to the training area." He waited for her to walk, but she wasn't going to.

"You go first, just in case." He sighed and walked out of the room, he looked down the hall both ways to make sure no one was around.

"No one is here, come on." She quickly walked out the door and waited for him to close the door. Sofia started to walk and then Ezio patted her buttocks. "Do you even know where you are going?" She covered her butt with her hands and looked behind her.

"Yes, in fact I do. I went snooping while you were out and I know where I'm going."

"Well then lead the way."

They headed to the training area which was down in the basement of the hideout. Sofia's family was up and eating in the kitchen, it was Bruno's day off so he was going to spend the day with his father at his shop. They gathered some food before training. The room was rather large, it had a couple of make shift dummy's on the left side and a lot of weapons on the other. She went into the center, taking a bite out of an apple. This is where the Assassin's train, and she was about to be fully trained as well. Without the title of course.

"I'm ready." She said as she turned around.


End file.
